Entangled
by Get Sherlocked
Summary: Mafia Boss, Edward Cullen, and high school librarian, Bella Swan, wind up stuck together after an unfortunate mix up one late night in Seattle. Will Bella be able to live under the thumb of Seattle's most powerful man? And will Edward be able to handle the responsibility of this cheeky, young bookworm? B/E, AH. Dark!Ward.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight story! I really hope you like this first chapter; kind of an intro into what I have planned. I obviously do not own any characters you may see, as they belong to Stephenie Meyer! I hope you enjoy, and leave a review if at all possible!**

* * *

Alone, he strolled down the dark, empty streets of Seattle. The taxis were vanished and the normally lively streets were dead. His hands were shoved deep within his pockets to keep the trembling of his fingers to a minimum. His head was to the ground as he chewed on his dulling cigarette, the red light burning through the darkness like a candle in the distance. It was so abandoned.

It was quite clear, from this standpoint, why it was New York, and not Seattle, that was deemed the city that never slept. At just past three in the morning, the civilians and cars had cleared the streets, leaving the city a blank canvas for those who wandered the night.

Most people feared the city at such ungodly hours, but not him. It was almost as though he owned the place. He walked with an air of confidence; walked in a way that might have asked people to challenge him. It was as though he owned the city. In a way, he did own the city. He was known as the man that killed in cold blood, the man that stole from the penniless, and the man who ran the underground mob in this run-dun city. It was quite clear that this man was none other than Edward Cullen.

He wore his black hood over his head to shade his soulless eyes as he approached a calm, sleeping apartment on 4th street. He paused in his stride and tersely pulled a piece of ripped paper out of his pocket and focused his eyes to see the name that had been scrawled on it.

_Rosalie Hale_, the crumpled and dirtied strip of paper read. _920 Fourth Street, Seattle, WA._

He looked up at the address plate on next to the revolving door on the building, confirming what the sheet had said. This was the place indeed. He exhaled deeply through his nose and raised his eyebrows as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder and strolled in.

* * *

The lobby was poorly lit, and the green and white floral wallpaper, while clean, was peeling at the corners. The white tile floor was scratched and scuffs in places where high heels and work boots have rutted over for decades. The main light overhead flickered, casting an ominous shadow over the occupants of the lobby; Edward himself and the doorman.

Speaking of, the doorman was snoring soundly behind his old desk, topped with laminate to resemble cheap granite. The old TV perched on the countertop was blasting a rerun sitcom from the 90's, and the doorman couldn't be more useless if he tried. Edward chuckled sardonically with smirk as he needlessly dropped his cigarette stub onto the floor and stomped on it with his leather clad foot against the marred tile floor.

Without a care, he made his way past the desk and doorman towards the docking section, or rather, the elevators. He briefly pondered taking the stairs to his destination, as there'd be less documentation of his crime, but then promptly decided he didn't give a damn.

Pressing the up button on the elevator, Edward stood back coolly and rocked on his heels as he waited for the lift to arrive. Once it finally did, he entered and pushed the fourth floor button and leaned back against the wall of the elevator with a smooth expression. His eyes flickered to the ancient security camera in the corner and he cheekily threw a wink at the lens. He was sure no one was bothering to watch the tapes anyway. The lift slowed to a stop and he waited an instant for the doors to pry apart with a rusted creak. He exited the elevator and made his way over to the fifth apartment door on the right.

After looking around the door for a possible spare key, he pulled a bobby pin out from his wallet, knelt on one denim clad knee and focused on picking the lock. After a few restless moments of jiggling and twisting, the door finally gave in to his ministrations. Once he heard that musical tick, he rose from the beige carpeted floor and moved to push the door open. As he turned the knob and pushed the door, he felt in lock about two inches into place. Upon noticing the chain connecting the door to the wall, he groaned, clearly aggravated with the extra effort.

After some work with a rubber band, he managed to disconnect the chain from the slot and the door was wide open, welcoming him inside; an invitation to which he accepted without a moment's hesitation.

Quietly, he reached back and shut the door with a soft click. The apartment was small, but perfectly suited for one person. It contained a small living area connected to a kitchenette. There was one hallway to the right, and two doors attached to the living area. Deciding to go with the first door he saw, he approached it stealthily and held his breath as he pushed it open. Luckily for him, he did not have to explore the miniscule place much further. It was a dark, cool bedroom. A queen sized bed that was currently occupied by a feminine figure was placed in the center of the room.

With a cocky smirk, he cracked his neck to each side and pulled his silver handgun out from his left pocket. Strolling over from one side of the room to the other, he stood beside the figure, looming over her as he cocked the gun loudly in her ear. Upon hearing the startling noise, the girl's breath hitched and her body stiffened. She did not turn to face him at first, but when she heard no further evidence of his presence, she slowly rolled to face him. She gasped and nearly shrieked as her eyes widened at the sight of a gun in her face. She was utterly speechless, her jaw twitching as though she were trying to find words to say. The moonlight reflected off the gun and lit up part of her face.

For a moment, he was confused. This was not the woman he was expecting when he was told he was getting a prostitute. No, this woman had an innocent air about her that didn't scream drug addict or escort. Her long brown hair was a knotted mess around her face, and her dark brown eyes were staring down the barrel of his gun. She had a pouty look about her, even when frightened. Well, he thought, that's where these type get you. They make you pity them.

Finally, she found the gall to speak. "I – who are you?" she questioned frantically, nerves evident in her voice as her eyes briefly flickered to his face before returning to the barrel.

He shook his head and chuckled. "My, it is a lovely evening, isn't it, Miss Hale," he said casually, as though he were not holding a gun to her face.

The young woman's eyebrows creased and she gulped. "My name's – I'm not Miss Hale," she muttered quietly and quickly, staying frighteningly still from the shock.

He cocked his head and laughed coolly as he stared at her incredulously. "Oh really, now? Is that so?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes wide with unfiltered fear. "Yes, that's so," she muttered cheekily. His cocky smirk turned into a scowl as he lowered the gun.

"You've got some nerve talking like that to a man who's got a gun to your head," he growled.

He saw an involuntary shiver run through her body and could almost hear her heartbeat in the air around them. "And yet you've turned the barrel away from me," she said in almost a whisper.

His eyes widened as he let out a laugh. "Oh, Miss Hale, you really are naïve, aren't you?"

He heard her let out a shivering sigh. "I am not Miss Hale. You've got the wrong girl," she stated surprisingly strongly as her body tensed.

Having had enough of this small talk, Edward rolled his eyes and flipped the gun so that the blunt end was facing her skull. "Well, we'll have to see what your boss has to say about that then, won't we?" he asked her rhetorically. Not giving her a chance to formulate a coherent response, he brought the gun down hard over her head. For Bella Swan, not Rosalie Hale, the world became a dark, cold abyss.

* * *

**So? Is that a good start? Let me know if I should continue writing this in a review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all so much! I'm glad you like it. So many followers so far! It's really uplifting! Thank you so much, really. I know I sound redundant, but that's just because I mean it.**

* * *

Once he was sure she was out cold, Edward hoisted the young woman over his broad shoulder and carried her out of the apartment, fully clad in her pajamas. "Not Rosalie, my ass," he uttered as he dropped her from his shoulder and held her in his arms bridal style.

Deciding to take the stairs this time, Edward was hardly even winded by the time he reached the lobby. This girl had to be no more than 120 pounds, tops. A lightweight in college parties, he was sure. One or two drinks tossed back and she'd be out cold. Or a handgun to the head and she'd be out cold. He sniggered to himself.

Passing the sleeping doorman, Edward rolled his eyes and pushed out of the complex and out to the street and down a side alley a few buildings over.

"We'll see what Jasper has to say about this," he said to himself, moments later as he was tossing her body into a silver Mercedes. This wasn't really his business. He was simply just pulling some strings for an old friend. Typically, though, it wasn't him doing the dirty work. For Jasper, however, he was willing to get his hands a bit sullied. Whatever Jasper chose to do with Miss Hale after his delivery, he couldn't care less.

Locking the back doors, Edward rounded the front seat and got in before putting the car into drive and pulling away.

* * *

She woke up after god knows how many hours of being completely out of it. Her head ached in a fiery pain that ran from her temple to the base of her neck. As she went to rub her hand against the throbbing pain, her eyes widened at the realization that she was tied down. Why was she tied down? What was happening? Where was she? Beginning to panic, she looked around the room frantically at as an attempt to identify her current location. The room was near pitch black, but her bare feet felt the cold, marble floor beneath her. Memories of last night slowly played in her head; there had been a strange man was in her apartment with a gun was pointed at her head, and then everything went black.

Her heart thumped inside her chest like a caged animal. She went to scream but began to choke on her own tongue. With a more frightening realization, she found that the bastards must have gagged her as well. She remembered the strange man having called her something, what was it though? Oh yes, she remembered now: Miss Hale, he had said.

She shut her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She may not have been Miss Hale, but she certainly knew who he was speaking of. Oh, why hadn't she just told him in the first place? Why hadn't the words found their way out of her mouth like word vomit often did? Rosalie Hale was her neighbor, and what a whore that woman was. And not in a derogatory way, meaning that she simply liked sex. No, this woman was also not only a stripper but also a prostitute.

Is that who they thought she was? Some misguided prostitute that needed to be _taken care_ of? She was not Rosalie Hale by any stretch of the way. She was Bella Swan, and she was no escort, thank you very much. Quite the contrary actually; Bella was the librarian at Seattle Prep, to which she herself was an alumnus.

She wasn't sure how long she would be, or how long she had been, in this situation , but she knew as long as they thought she was Rosalie Hale, she would not be getting out soon, or alive, for that matter. She shut her eyes and begged for the darkness to return.

* * *

Just as she began to give up hope a streak of bright light entered the room from an opening door in the corner. She looked over to the intruder, scrunching her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She could only see his silhouette against the contrasting light, but she sensed an air of confidence and power emitting from him already.

As he approached her, and her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, Bella could see the man from last night staring right at her. He was tall, very tall, and lean. His hair was copper colored, and his bone structure resonated in the light. His eyes were a piercing green that sent shivers down her spine. He smiled grimly at her and the flash of his white, straight teeth almost made her squint at the brightness. "Hello there, _princess_," he said smoothly, walking up to her crouching down beside her. "I know it's technically not my business, but I understand that you owe my pal a slice of your, well, let's be nice and say _profits_," he said as he leaned forward and looked her in her tearing brown eyes.

She mumbled something incoherent and he rolled his eyes. "Let me help you out there," he said as he ripped the gag out, causing a string of saliva to salivate down her chin. He grimaced in disgust and tossed the soaked rag aside. "Absolutely disgusting, gagging. Now, you were saying?"

She coughed and swallowed, attempting to assuage her raw throat. As she looked up to him, her eyes narrowed severely. "I am not who you think I am, and when you find that out, you're going to feel really stupid," she spat in a rush of audacity and anger as she sat in an upright position.

He laughed at her vehemence. "Look, doll, I've been doing this for quite a while I've hardly had any reason to feel stupid," he said as he rose to his feet and wiped off his jeans.

Bella scoffed and looked away. "A long time? You barely look older than 27."

He narrowed his deep green eyes. "I'm 26, and I've been through enough."

The finality in his tone made her gulp. 26. He was really young to be involved in this madness. She was 23 and couldn't imagine ever ending up in a situation like this one. "I promise you, I'm not Rosalie Hale, but I know who is," she said in a much less confident tone of voice.

He sighed. "Well, we'll see about that now, won't we?" he stated as he turned on his heel and assertively strolled out of the room, leaving her to the near darkness once more.

Tears filled her eyes as he left, but she did not allow them to spill over as she slumped in the uncomfortably stiff futon she had been haphazardly splayed upon. The light emanating from the doorway made the room much more clear than before. It was a large, empty room, a fancy ballroom, perhaps. How cliché, she thought rather sardonically as she rolled her eyes. She's read enough fiction to know where this is likely to be heading.

After a few painfully slow minutes, the man returned with his so-called friend. As expected, it was a man she'd never seen before. A rather tall man, almost as tall as the first man, but had curly, dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes. If she hadn't known his probable occupation, Bella would not have been intimated by this man at all.

"Here she is," the taller man said, pointing at Bella. "That's the one you wanted, no?" he asked smoothly, taking a puff of a cigarette he hadn't had in his hand before. He looked around the room with his left hand splayed languidly on his left hip.

The new man before her squinted his eyes at her, leaning forward to examine her features. With an exaggerated sigh, he looked at the man beside him. "This is by no means the girl I paid you to fetch, Edward," he said an aggravated tone, turning to look at the other man, now known as Edward, in a rather peeved manor.

Edward looked aghast. "No, no. There has got to be a mistake somewhere along the line. This is definitely her. She was in the apartment!" Edward argued with his eyes wide. Bella hid a cocky smirk out of both fear and bashfulness. "The exact address I was told."

"No mistake, Cullen. She definitely isn't that Hale girl. Trust me, I would know more than you." He shot Edward a knowing look before turning to look at Bella. "The question, then, is who is _she_?" the new man inquired, looking to Bella with expectant eyes.

Bella's eyes shifted back and forth curiously before to took up the cue. "Bella Swan," she cued in, looking to the man, though her eyes were glazed over in attempt to lighten the pressure.

The men stared at each other for a heavy moment. "You work for Jasper?" asked Edward with a somewhat hope look in his eye.

She made a face of disgust. "No!" she said, feeling insulted, but quieted her voice as she saw their disciplined faces. "I-I mean, no. No, I'm a librarian," she said nervously as she knotted her bound up hands behind her back. She could feel the clamminess and made a face of disgust.

Jasper exhaled deeply as he massaged his temples with the index finger and thumb of his right hand. "Well, what are you going do now Edward? You know you can't let her leave now," he said, looking pensively from Edward to Bella.

Edward looked to the man. "Me? Why me? This was your whole idea."

Jasper shot Edward a scathing look. "Because, _Cullen_," he spat the name like poison from his mouth, "this was your mess. You clean it. What do you suggest, then?"

"We'll just have to take care of her too, and then go back and get the right girl, I suppose," Edward said simply with a shrug as he dropped his cigarette to the floor, stomping on it.

Bella snapped out of her daze and shook her head violently, beginning to plead rather pathetically. "No! No, don't take care of me! Well, you know what I mean – don't take care of me in the way you people do! I don't deserve to die. Look, I'm only 23 years old, and just so! The kids I work with love me, people will know I'm missing. I won't tell anyone, I swear," she pleading in an ongoing ramble and babble.

Edward rolled his eyes and held up his hand. "We can't trust words, can we? That's not how we work, _doll_," he said as he approached her, pulling out a gun from his pocket and cocking it.

Bella eyed the weapon and raked her mind for anything to save her, anything at all. "I-you… stop!" she shouted. Edward stalled his motions and looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. Bella licked her lower lip as he body quivered. "Let me stay with you. I won't run. I won't speak a word. Just please… let me live," she begged softly as she raised her eyes to his in a last attempt to save herself.

He paused and lowered his pistol, putting a hand thoughtfully on his chin. "What's in it for me, then?" he asked, looking at her with questioning eyes.

Bella thought for a moment nervously. "I won't be a problem. Killing me would also require a lot of work and cleaning. I swear you won't have to worry about me," she said, feigning a composed voice.

Edward shrugged and looked to the other man. "I suppose you're right, that it would be a waste of my time having to clean up your mess from the walls," he said pensively. "You got yourself a deal, then." Bella sighed with relief. "One condition, though, so you better listen closely," he began with a threatening scowl on his face. "If I ever _catch _you, emphasis on the catch, trying to escape, in any way, I will not hesitate to blast your pretty little face in," he said in a low, threatening voice.

"Alright," she said, her eyes staring into his dark pools for eyes. "You've got yourself a deal."

Without another word, Edward and the man she assumed to be Jasper left the room, shutting and locking the door them, leaving Bella in the dark ballroom once more. She could not hold it any longer. She began to cry, despite her best efforts not to.

* * *

**And? What do you all think? Let me know, please! You are wonderful! I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thank you all so much! You're really amazing, all of you. I literally posted this story six hours ago and I couldn't imagine this reception from you! Well, I hope you continue to enjoy! Here goes…**

* * *

Edward slammed the door harshly behind him as he left Bella alone in the dark ballroom. Placing his hands on his hips, he bit his lower lip in an attempt to calm himself. "How did this happen, Jasper? How is she not the girl you were looking for? Enlighten me," he demanded in rushed tone.

Jasper looked at him and scowled, his blue eyes narrowed. "I don't know, Edward, you tell me," he paused to pull out a cigarette and lit it casually. "You know Edward, I thought that for once, just one time, you could be useful. You know, do _something_ right," he said after taking a calm puff and looking at the door. "Guess I was wrong."

Edward's blood boiled at the patronizing comment. In a rush of movement, he grabbed Jasper by the collar, promptly knocking the cigarette out of his partner's mouth and onto the polished wood floor. Edward, who was taller by at least four inches, than Jasper, looked down on the blond man with angered eyes. "It's funny that you've got the nerve to talk to me like that, Jasper. Have you forgotten where I'm ranked? Where you're ranked? Maybe if your instructions were more clear, there wouldn't have been an issue," he said in a low growl, his breath puffing in Jasper's face.

Jasper was calm. Still, even under such pressure, he was composed. He pulled out another cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it as he shrugged out of Edward's grasp. "Yeah? Well, apparently some maybe some of us need to brush up on our reading comprehension skills, then. I can almost assure you that I wrote down the right place," he said calmly, blowing a cloud of smoke into Edward's stiffened face. "Perhaps you should get those eyes of yours checked. Who knows how cocaine affects them," he added sharply.

Edward backed up and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. He wasn't a coke addict, but Jasper and a few of the other guys suspected it. "You know, why don't you just get out of here. Go back to your damned brothel and pimp out some bitches, you were never good at anything else," Edward said lowly, but not threateningly. He did not want to start anything too serious with one of his top collaborators.

Jasper turned on his heel and walked toward the exit with a stride. Once he got there, he turned back to face Edward. His blue eyes flashed threateningly as he flashed a dangerous smile in his direction. "If you don't have Rosalie Hale in a weeks' time, I promise you will regret it. I wouldn't doubt that, if I were you," he warned Edward, his voice as casual as ever. Without another short word, he turned his back and left the old dance hall with great prowess.

Edward ran a large hand through his thick copper hair and groaned tiredly. He hadn't even thought twice about grabbing the girl. He had been so sure that she was the girl he was after; after all, she had been in the right apartment, he was sure. Though, she never did come across as a prostitute. Come to think of it, she seemed to be exactly what she said she was; a high school librarian.

He opened the door to the darkened ballroom and walked back in, his head high and shoulders squared. Deeper in the dark room, he was able to feel her fear around him, although he could not see yet see her. He smirked darkly; after all, fear was the best aroma.

Her head was down, her chin resting against her sternum as she emitted heavy breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She did not seem to notice him enter the room, as she didn't bother looking up. He cleared his throat in order to gain her attention. When she finally looked up, he noticed that her face was now stained with silent tears. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt pity for her. Swallowing the bitter taste of light guilt, he placed an arrogant smirk upon his face.

With all the cockiness he could muster, he strolled over to her as he pulled a switch blade from his pocket, flicking it open in one swift motion.

Light from doorway reflected of the sharp glint of the knife and her eyes immediately caught sight of the weapon. She began to struggle against her bonds as her breaths became short and quick. "No! Please, please…," she begged him as he got closer to her person.

Edward rolled his eyes at her, though he couldn't quite blame her for her fears. "Look, doll, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to cut the ropes. Well, unless you _want_ to stay tied to this futon for the rest of the night," he said to Bella rather sardonically, walking behind her and kneeling down. "Stay still," he commanded.

As soon as he said that, Bella began to shake in a failed attempted to keep still. He huffed and cut the rope off, nicking her wrist in the process. A hiss of pain escaped from her cracked lips as a sure result.

Edward snarled as he rose to his feet, yanking her up into standing position roughly by the arm. "If you're going stay here, you're going to have to toughen up, princess," he rumbled, pulling her arms behind her back and leading her out of the room.

"I'm not a prisoner, you know," she said bravely, attempting to free herself from his grip; this only caused him to tighten his hold on her.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. As long as you're with us, you are a prisoner. Are you starting to regret your choices?" He led her across the old dance house until they met an old, metal door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, pushing the door open.

As they walked out into the world, Bella's eyes were happy to note that it was night time. Edward led her down to an almost abandoned parking lot to a silver Mercedes. As he pushed her into the back and got in the driver's seat, he looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Don't even bother trying the doors; they've got child locks."

Bella huffed and collapsed against the stiff leather car seat as Edward put the car into drive and pulled away from the old dance house.

* * *

It was easy to tell that the night was early, as people wondered the pavement in crowds and cars created havoc on the streets. Edward hadn't spoken a word to her the whole ride, and she hadn't spoken a word to him in return. She wasn't sure if she preferred the silence, as the tension in the air could be cut with a plastic butter knife.

When Bella felt the car turn, and the car filled with artificial light, Bella looked up out of the window and noticed they had entered the parking garage of some apartment complex. She stared at the back of Edward's head and licked her lips anxiously. Perhaps if she could say something in the lobby, she could be saved. She could move far away under a new name and start a whole new life.

Edward, as if reading her mind, said, "You won't even get the chance to see anyone else, princess." He hand reached out the window as he swiped a card into a slot beside a large garage door. "Even if you did, you wouldn't want to say anything, would you?"

Bella gulped and averted her eyes. "No," she said in a low growl.

Suddenly, a loud grinding sound came from somewhere above them. It was getting closer. And closer. And closer. Until, finally, the large, metal garage door opened to reveal what looked like a personal garage; a single parking spot. Bella pulled her brows together in confusion as Edward pulled into the spot, put the car in park and got out of the vehicle.

Her eyes followed him as he flicked on the light switch and swiped his card through another slot. The garage door closed and Bella felt a jolt as the room began moving. It was an elevator. A car elevator. Edward rounded the car and opened the back door as he grabbed her arm. "Come on, don't be trouble," he said as he tugged her out, somewhat gentle in his actions.

Bella complied and got out of the car and shrugged his hand off her arm as he scanned the elevator. Her eyes rounded back to him. "What is this?"

Edward laughed. "It's my garage. Not everyone has one, but I had the money and thought, why not?"

Bella crossed her arms. "Probably someone else's money," she muttered under her breath.

He paused and looked at her, his smile dropping. "What was that?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." The garage came to a halt and locked into place.

Edward nodded as he sucked in his cheek. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on, let's show you your new home," he said as he walked to a metal door and pulled it open for her.

Bella hesitated briefly before complying and walking into the apartment. She had to contain her gasp of aw. The entry way, only a brief glimpse of the home, was breath taking. All white and pristine with marble floors and cool, smooth walls. A modern chandelier hung from the ceiling over a large grand piano. The whole side of the apartment was simply windows out to the city. The view of the night lights drew her towards the window. As she stepped forward, she felt his hand on her arm.

"No, no. This isn't your home. You don't get to wander freely. Let me take you to your room," he said as he pulled her towards the white spiral stairs and dragged her up them.

"More like my prison," she grumbled. He didn't acknowledge her smart ass comment as he led her down a hall way and released her arm in front of a white door.

"This is where you'll be staying," he said as he opened to door and shoved her in. She stumbled, her bare feet sticking to the clean floor. "I hope you like white." He shut and the locked the door behind her.

She turned around and grabbed at the handle, noticing it was locked. Bella scowled and hit her fists on the door. "You're locking me in here?" she asked in a surprised and angered tone.

A cynical, mocking laugh came from the other side of the door. "I can't have you running out on me, can I, doll?" he asked her as a simple reply.

Bella huffed and slid her body down against the door once she was sure that he had left. She looked at her rope burnt wrists and examined the newly formed cut on her pale, raw skin. It wasn't very deep, but it was long and left a trail of blood down her hands and forearms. The cool air stung the open wounds and she hissed at the sour pain.

As she knew she was alone, and was not sure for how long she would be this way, Bella took this time to think. If all worked out as Edward had planned, she would never be able to go back to work, the job she loved with all her heart, and see the children she had come to love and befriend. She would never see her friends again, or even her family; the people she cared most about. Not that she had many friends or family members, but the ones that she did have, she held very deeply.

There would be Angela and Ben, her two close friends since high school. And even Lauren and Jess, despite the fact that they were a bit catty. And then there was her father. She doubt he'd notice her missing, as he lived in Forks, as small town her moved to after she finished her high school career. Charlie loved her, but he was not much for checking in.

Bella sighed and tucked her knees under her chin, wrapping her thin arms around them. Her eyes adjusted to the heavy light and she noticed a large, king sized bed in the center of the room. It was covered in a white, down feather duvet with an assortment of white and red pillows atop it. There were also two night stands, a dresser, and a large window that looked out to city. She noted a door on the left wall as well, which she assumed to be either a closet or a bathroom.

Strange, she thought, that he would offer her any form of comfort in this hellish situation. Contemplating her future, she came to wonder if this arrangement had been a better choice than a quick, hopefully painless death. Bella shakily rose to her feet and approached the bed, running her hand atop the smooth duvet. The cool material almost stung her hot finger tips, so she yanked her hand back against her.

With a resigned sigh, Bella peeled back the covered and carefully laid herself on the soft mattress before pulling the cool sheets and covers back over her aching, exhausted body.

It took some mind clearing, but after two hours of lying down restlessly, Bella was able to find sleep as her bloodied wrists stained the pristine, white sheets.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. I would mean a lot to mean if you left a review, even if it was one word. Any form of encouragement is good! I don't know if I'll be updating again today, I might be going somewhere, but fear not, as I'll be updating as soon as possible! Thank you all for reading! See you next time, I hope!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I am almost speechless… Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It really encourages me to update and continue! I am so glad you enjoy this! Well, thank you. Here goes!**

* * *

The sun peaked through the window and reflected off the white walls. Bella woke up rather unpleasantly to the brightness. With a heavy grunt, she rolled onto her side and hoisted the thick down feather duvet over her head in an attempt to lessen the brightness. Sufficed to say, it was a fruitless effort.

Sitting up in the soft bed, Bella looked around her, noting the pillows strewn across the floor in piles of red and white, and also the dark red stains of her blood against the innocent sheets. She looked at her marred wrists and tentatively ran her soft fingertips over the abrasion. It stung, but she did not react to the pain.

It was a Wednesday, she knew, and by the looks of it, her work shift would be starting not too long from now. Briefly, she wondered if she'd be fired for her absence rather than have a search party sent out for her. She hoped for the latter, but knew that was unlikely. The prep school took their staff's promptness and attendance very seriously, and for her not to show up would be detrimental.

She sighed and leaned back against the pillows, running her hand through her knotted brown hair. She loved her job, truly, she did. And she worked hard to both achieve and keep her position as head librarian at such a young age. All that work, down the drain all because of her filthy neighbor, Rosalie Hale.

Bella had encountered the young woman a number of times, and each meeting between them had been unpleasant, and brought a grimace to the brunette's face. The woman in question was not much older than Bella herself, but seemed to know much more about the world than the earthly librarian did, and how she seemed to hate the world she knew. It was easy to tell that Rosalie had naturally beautiful blonde hair, clear skin, and soft blue eyes, but her face always held a sour, hateful expression.

Bella never had anything against her, personally at least, other than her snippy words and unfavorable choice of profession, but now she would give anything swap places with her. Not that she wished death upon anyone, but rather that she never wanted her life to be mixed up in someone else's trouble.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bella cleared her throat. "Yes?" she called out in response.

"Are you decent?" asked Edward's voice from the other side of the door, his fingernails rapping against the doorknob.

Bella's brows furrowed. "Yes… I've got nothing to change into, after all," she said matter-of-factly. "And it's your house, you don't have to ask to come in," she snapped sharply.

The lock on the door clicked and soon after the door opened to reveal Edward standing there calmly in a clean and crisp grey suit, accented by a moss green tie to compliment his eyes. "I'm only being polite," he said lowly as he leaned against the doorjamb with his arms crossed. That's when Bella noticed a duffle bag hanging from the crook of his elbow.

"Well, there's really no need to be _polite,_" she said with a scoff. "What's that?" she asked, staring pointedly at the bag.

Edward's eyes flicked down to the bag before shifting back to her. "Why should I tell you? There's no need to be polite, after all," he said cockily, raising his eyebrows. Before she could reply, he pushed off the doorjamb and entered the room, leaving the door precariously open behind him. "It's some of your things. I looked around for something… professional, but only came up with this. You really need to update your wardrobe, Bella. This skirt has clearly been let out several times, and the patch work on this blazer is mediocre at best," he said as he looked in the bag with an appraising look.

Bella scowled and reached forward from her seat on the bed and snatched the bag from him. "Not all of us are so _fortunate_," she spat, placing sarcastic emphasis on 'fortunate' with a scowl. Carefully, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose to her feet. Her eyes flicked to the open door. If only she could get around him somehow…

"Don't even think about it," he said to her, interrupting her thoughts as though he were reading her mind. Her eyes flashed to his, widening. "You would barely make it to the hallway before I caught you. And you wouldn't want to know what would happen if I caught you, doll," he warned her, but his voice was even.

Bella looked down and bit her lip, her hand twiddling the handle of the duffle bag. With a deep inhale, she raised her eyes to his. "And why did you bring me this?" she asked, pointedly moving the bag in her grasp.

Edward looked at her in silence for a moment before responding. "Well, those are your work clothes, are they not?" Bella nodded slowly. "And you'll be going to work, so I figured you'd need something to wear other than ducky pajama pants and a ratty police force shirt," he told her as if it were obvious.

Bella stalled and her jaw dropped. "I – I'll be doing what?" Her brows were pulled together in confusion. He was letting her go? After all this trouble? No… there was something else to this. There must be.

Edward laughed lightly. "You'll be going to work. But don't worry, I'll have my eyes on you the entire time to ensure you don't speak a single word," he said with a smile that looked both innocent and deadly at the same time. It frightened Bella how he could do that.

"Oh… well, I suppose I'll get dressed then," she said, looking at him pointedly.

"Yes. I suppose you will. When you're finished, meet me downstairs. Don't keep me waiting long. We don't want to tarnish your record, now, do we?" Before she could respond, Edward turned on his heel and shut the door with a light click, leaving Bella feeling bewildered and a slight bit excited.

* * *

In the car, Bella sat in the passenger seat as Edward drove. He didn't seem to need directions; it was as though he knew exactly where to go, almost as if he'd been to the school a thousand times.

Looking over at him, Bella noticed the calmness in his features and a question popped into her head. Hesitating, she wondered whether or not it'd be appropriate to ask.

"Go on, then," Edward's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, looking over to him while cocking her head.

"You've got questions. Ask them."

"And you'll answer them?" she asked skeptically.

He chuckled while shaking his head. "I never said that. I'm just curious as to what your mind is pondering."

Bella scoffed lightly and bit her lip. "Oh, you don't already know? It seems you already know what's on my mind," she said with a grumble.

"Maybe I do and I just want to hear you say it out loud," he joked and Bella was confused how he could come across so normal when he so obviously was not.

"Well… Jasper…," she began. "You made it seem like he was below you somehow… in some messed up mafia ranks, or whatever it is you guys do. I've never seen the Godfather, so I don't really know much."

"Mmm, that's a good movie. Highly inaccurate, but entertaining all the same. I'd recommend it to anyone who asked," he said as he stopped at a red light and looked over to her. "But yes, to answer your question, Jasper is below me, technically speaking. What of it?"

Bella nodded and knotted her hands nervously in her lap. "Why would you bother doing this for him? If you're above him, why are you running menial errands for him, and even allowing him to threaten you?"

Edward's jaw clenched as he began to pull through the now green light. "I owed him a favor. That's all I'll say. Don't push it," he said with such finality that Bella did not dare continue with her questioning.

There was a passing moment of silence.

"Are you through, then?" he asked, and his playfulness returned in a way that disconcerted Bella on some level.

"N-no. Here we are," she said, pointing to the school up ahead on the corner.

"Ah, yes. We are," he replied as he turned into the parking lot and pulled up by the curb.

Bella moved to get out before she felt his hand clamp down upon her arm. She froze and shifted her eyes towards the copper haired man.

"If anyone asks, you're to tell them I'm your boyfriend, is that clear?" he told her, his eyebrows raised, waiting for confirmation.

Bella scowled and pulled her arm away. "What? No! That's not necessary. I'm not going to degrade myself for your sick pleasure. Besides, I am a grown women and I don't need to explain myself to anyone, not that people would ask me anyway," she snapped and pushed open the door.

Before Edward could protest, Bella walked around the car and rushed to the door on the side of the building. As she pushed the door open, she briefly looked over her shoulder towards Edward and gulped in dread as she noticed him staring her down with a look of contempt upon his face of wax.

Shutting the door behind her, Bella wondered whether or not she had made a huge mistake.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know it's still early in the story, but I'd love to hear some feedback! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I must say how thankful I am for all you reviewers and followers. The response to this story has been… more than I imagined, really. I try to respond personally to all of you, but if I missed you, don't take it personally! I'll try not to miss anyone this time! Also, thank you to all my anonymous reviewers! I am just as grateful for you too! Now, without further ado, here is the latest installment!**

* * *

"Well, well… did I just see what I think I saw?" a too-perky-too-early voice rang through the library as Bella took her seat behind the large desk that ran from one wall to the other wall. Looking up briefly, she spotted the pixie-like, spiky-haired creature also known as Alice Brandon, one of Bella's closest friends and colleagues.

"Hm?" Bella replied halfheartedly as her eyes remained glued to the computer as she typed in her staff id and password. "I don't know. What was it that you thought you saw?" she asked as Alice shuffled toward Bella in her non-practical high heels.

Bella, while able to keep a calm façade, could feel her heart pounding in her chest; could even feel her resounding pulse in her eardrums.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know!" Alice exclaimed as she took her seat a few feet away from Bella, also hidden behind a computer screen.

Bella's fingers slowed in their typing as she turned her head slightly to look at her friend. She noticed that Alice was wearing a deep brown suede jacket and a matching suit skirt to match her dark eyes, and piercingly high stiletto like heels. "I'm not acting," Bella said as she moved her hand to tuck and unruly piece of hair behind her ear. "I really don't know what you saw. You see, my vision is sadly only limited to my eyes-"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed exaggeratingly. "Oh come on. I saw you! Coming out of a super expensive car… from the passenger's side, might I add!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And don't try to say it's a friend's car, because I know most of your friends, and that hunk I saw in the driver's seat was not one of them," she said as she looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

On the outside, Bella remained cool, blinking several times and nodding slowly. On the inside, however, she was panicking. What was she going to say now? She was so sure that no one had seen her exit the car, let alone Alice, the nosiest person she knew. And she didn't exactly want to give Edward the satisfaction of her calling him her boyfriend… no, she'd flat out refused the idea. There was no way she'd let her captor be her boyfriend, even if it was all a ruse.

Bella finally decided to play things cool as she sighed and faced back to the computer screen. "He is just a friend. You have not met all of my friends, for the record. And why do you have to be so… meddlesome?" she said as she shot a glare at Alice, who at least had the decency to flush a bit. "If he were my boyfriend – _which he is not_ – what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Alice gasped and placed her hand to her chest, as if mortally wounded. "You don't mean that, and you most certainly would tell me."

Bella scoffed. "I'm not telling you right now."

"Aha!" Alice exclaimed, pointing a finger in Bella's direction. "So you admit it, do you? He is you boyfriend!"

Bella suddenly snapped. "He is not my boyfriend! He is not even my friend, okay? He's…," Bella trailed off, her angered scowl melting off her face as she noticed Alice's shocked expression.

Alice put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I was only teasing you," she said as she turned away from the hyperventilating brunette beside her. She, too, logged into the computer and checked the time. "It's almost first period. Kid's will be coming in soon anyway."

Slumping her shoulders, Bella looked over to Alice from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry I freaked out at you… it's just a complicated situation and I don't want to talk about it."

Alice looked over at Bella, her eyes darkening. "Is he hurting you? Threatening you? You know, Bella, you can tell me anything. You just say the word and I'll kill him," she said, looking fierce as she did so. Bella, for a moment, actually believed that maybe Alice could. But no, that was impossible.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Bella's head. Maybe Edward had lied; maybe he wasn't watching her right now. Even if he was through the surveillance cameras, there was no audio attached to them. He wouldn't be able to hear her. She couldn't imagine how else he'd be able to monitor her every word. Bella looked around her hastily before scooting towards Alice. "Alice, you have to promise you won't say a wor-"

Bella's words were cut off by her desk side phone ringing. Her heart dropped into her stomach as her eyes tore away from Alice's and landed on the old plug in phone.

Alice looked to Bella. "No, that can wait. Tell me what you were going to say, Bella."

Still, Bella did not tear her gaze from the phone, the sound of her beating heart echoing in her ears.

"Bella, it's probably some stupid kid's parent asking about a late book fee. Forget that, tell me," Alice demanded, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Suddenly, Bella moved, placing her hand on the phone while looking back to Alice. "We're at work, Alice. Whatever I have to say to you can wait," she said as she picked up the phone and cleared her throat. "Seattle Preparatory High School Library, how may I assist you?" she asked in a sugar coated professional voice.

"_What did I say would happen if you spoke one word out of line, Bella?"_

Bella froze. Her irrational fear just became reality, and she had to turn her back to Alice to hide her fearful expression.

"I'm sorry?" she replied, because she wasn't sure what he wanted her to say while Alice was listening intently beside her.

"_I'll give you one more chance not to screw this up, Bella. Perhaps it's my fault. I did forget to mention what was at stake here. Not only do I have your life under my rather large thumb, but also that of… well let's see here, one Charlie Swan, your father, no? And Angela Weber Cheney, too. A pretty smart girl, it seems. And let's not forget her husband_ _Ben. Last but not least, I've also got tabs on little Alice Brandon over there. You wouldn't want to put them at risk for your little… mistake, now, would you?"_

Bella gulped and looked over at Alice, who had moved back over to her computer and was currently scroll through some Indy blog website. She turned back and hunched over the phone. "You're positively evil, you know that?" she hissed to the voice on the other line.

His rich, velvety chuckle transmitted through the phone. _"Oh, I wouldn't say that."_

"I would," she spat in vehemence.

"_I wouldn't if I were you,"_ he said in a threatening finality.

Bella huffed, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue with what he had to say; it was obvious that there was more.

"_Anyway, if your intrusive little friend asks about me again, you _will_ tell her I'm your boyfriend. And come up with something good, too, to excuse your outburst. Very unbecoming of a young lady, but oddly arousing at the same time."_

Bella snarled through the phone. "You're a pig. An absolute, chauvinistic pig."

"_And you don't know when to hold your tongue."_

Before Bella had the chance to reply scathingly to him, he hung up, leaving her sitting in her seat with the phone in her clammy hand as her heart pounded against her chest. Shakily, she hung up the phone as she turned back to Alice in the still empty library.

The black haired girl was looking at her oddly. "Difficulties with parents?"

Bella shook her head and ran her tense hand through her hair as she faked a tentative smile. "No… it was Edward. And actually, Alice, you were right. Edward – the man in the car with me – he is my boyfriend. I'm sorry I was so snappish earlier, but that was only because the two of us wanted to keep it between ourselves for a while. I guess it really isn't such a big deal that you know. I'm sure he won't mind," she said with an awkward chuckle.

Alice's face broke into a smile as she reached forward and pulled Bella into a tight, iron grip hug. "Oh, Bella! I knew it! Oh, he's so handsome, you know. You two look like a great couple, really. I'm so happy for you!" She pulled away and looked Bella in the eye and smiled genuinely. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy," she told her friend as the bell sounded in the library, signaling the start of first period.

Bella laughed nervously. "Then you must be beyond ecstatic." The sarcasm seeped through her words, but Alice didn't seem to catch it.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Alice's proud smile made Bella want to cry. She really didn't have any idea, and that was the scariest part.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So much fun getting the dynamic between Alice and Bella, and the dialogue was a blast. I hope I did well! Let me know in a review! Thank you, see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Though I believe I thanked all my reviewers personally, this is an extra thank you. As always, I am grateful for your praise, opinions, and critiques. Can't wait to hear more. I really do appreciate you all. Well, aside from that little blurb, here is the next update, hot and ready for you all!**

* * *

"Are you okay?" a voice pulled Bella out of her blanked out stare. She noticed now that she had been staring at the ink pad for the due date stamp for an unnecessarily long amount of time. Her eyes shot over to the source of the voice on the other side of the desk.

It was Heather, a junior at the school. She was tall with red, curly hair and her porcelain colored skin was splatter painted with dark pinkish freckles. Bella and Heather got off well, as Heather opted to come to the library ninth period every day before basketball practice. She was a smart, analytical girl, and Bella liked her very much.

"Oh, yeah. No, I'm totally fine. I just… zoned out a bit, that's all," Bella waved the inquiry away with ease as she shifted into a more comfortable position in her plush red desk chair. Heather narrowed her eyes skeptically and Bella copied her. "Hm… and what's that look for?" she questioned.

Heather's features eased into a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. It's just… well, it's just that you looked a bit sad. Maybe. I don't know, forget I said anything," she rambled on, clutching the worn white backed book in her cream colored hands. "Where's Alice? She's normally here at this hour," Heather said, swiftly changing the subject as she noted Bella's uneasy expression.

Bella relaxed and leaned back in her seat. "It's Miss Brandon, and she said she was going to the main office, but I think she just clocked out early on me. She took her bag with her, after all. I don't blame her, really. If she hadn't left, I certainly would have." _If I had the means and freedom to, that is_, she thought, but quick shook the nasty voice out of her head. "What's that you've got there? _Oliver Twist_? _Jane Eyre_?" she asked the girl, perking up in her seat in an attempt to read the blurb on the back. The print, unfortunately, was too small. Still, it was clear the book was a classic; one could tell by the browned, curling pages and worn out binding.

The redhead blushed and shifted the book in her hands before looking over her shoulder. "No, actually," she said with a nervous chuckle. Placing the book flat on the desk top, she slid it over by the scanner so that Bella could check it out for her. "Don't tell anyone; people will start to think I'm really sappy if they knew I dug this kind of crap."

Bella reached forward and flipped the book over in her hands as she ran it over the scanner. A smile spread across her face as she read the title. Looking up the Heather's face, Bella said, "_Wuthering Heights?_ This – well, this book is my all-time favorite." She flipped the book over and opened the back cover as she set the due date on her metal stamp. "It's basically the epitome of my childhood, or rather, my adolescence. A bit of both, maybe, I don't remember how old I was when I first read it, but I've read it too many times to give you an approximate number." She stamped the date on the card, closed the book and slid it back to Heather over the desk.

Snatching it up quickly, Heather tossed the book in her bag and beamed a smile at Bella. "You know, I've never seen you get excited about anything. It's actually pretty cool to see a more… human side of you," Heather laughed. "Not that you're not human or anything, but you can be rather stone like sometimes. Well, not stone like, but you know." Heather was beginning to ramble nervously. "You know what, I'm just going to stop talking."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Go on and read the book and when you're finished we can discuss it, if you'd like," she offered, a small smile on her face.

Nodding, Heather moved away from the desk. "I'd like that. I wish I could stay and talk, but the bell is about to ring. So… bye. I'll see you on Monday." Heather was out of the library before Bella could respond.

Monday. She'd be seeing Heather Monday. Bella groaned and deflated in her desk chair, her hands running down her face. If today was Friday, that meant she wouldn't have work over the weekend. That meant an entire weekend stuck with Edward.

As the bell sounded throughout the school, Bella rose and snatched her bag from the floor beside her and made for a quick exit.

* * *

He was already waiting for her when she got out. Parked in the same place he had dropped her off, and for a fleeting moment, she wondered if he had ever even left. She knew she was being ridiculous, after all the man had bigger things on his mind than waiting all day out of her workplace.

Shutting her eyes and exhaling deeply, Bella rounded to the passenger side of the car and got in quickly, shutting the door as she slid comfortably in.

He wasn't looking at her. She wasn't looking at him. Yet both were aware of each other's strong presence beside them.

Edward tapped his fingers smoothly on the steering wheel as he waited in park. Neither spoke. He did not put the car in drive and Bella was getting edgy. Impatience coiled deep in her stomach, just waiting to spring…

"Well? Are we going to sit here all day or are you going to take me back to my prison cell before nightfall?" she snapped, looking over at him with an impatient sneer.

Edward, without taking his hands off the steering wheel, turned to look at her in a composed manner. Bella was almost embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "You act as though I run on your time. And it seems you have a problem with forgetting your place with me. Need I remind you who's in charge here?" he said lowly, looking at her casually.

His hair, Bella noticed, was tousled and much less neatly combed as it had been this morning; the only indicator that he had, in fact, left during her work day. Bella sighed and exhaled as she slumped back against the seat with her arms crossed. "Let's just go," she grumbled.

Edward shifted the gear, but did not take his foot off the brake. "Buckle your seatbelt," he commanded in a smooth voice. He wasn't even looking at her.

Sitting up, Bella looked at him from the corner of her eye and twisted her face in confusion. "Is your power complex so large that you feel the need to order me around over the most menial of things?" she asked with a scoff as she reached back and buckled her seatbelt regardless of her rant. She almost always wore her seatbelt; she'd simply just forgotten to in her fervor.

Edward sighed. "Is it so hard to think that perhaps I worry about your safety?" he asked her as he began to drive away from the building and pulled out of the parking lot into the street.

Bella snorted derisively. "When not even two days ago you had absolutely no problem with blowing my head off? Am I really so wrong to question your intentions with me?" she probed him rhetorically. "I'd rather there be no false pretenses between us, Mr. Cullen."

Edward smacked his lips and lowered his brows but did not respond as he continued to drive through the streets. There was not communication for the rest of the ride to his home. To her prison.

* * *

As the pair exited the garage, Edward shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it on the coat hanger beside the door, while Bella stood with her arms crossed a good three or four yards away from him, glaring daggers at the man. He didn't show any signs of noticing as he attempted conversation with her, his back facing the fuming young woman.

"So… Heather seems like a nice young girl," he said conversationally, but something about the infliction he put upon the girl's name soured Bella's stomach.

"Stop," she said in a growl.

Edward turned to look at her darkly. "What was that?" he growled in return, taking a step towards her.

Bella faltered for a moment before building up her resilience once more. "I said stop. She's not involved in this," she stated with a slight tremor in his voice. "You stay away from her."

Before Bella could truly react, Edward reached out and grabbed her by the arm, lifting her on to her toes so that the two of them were face to face.

"Listen, _doll face_," he spat, some of his spit getting in her face as he spoke. "I'm getting real sick of your back talk. Maybe I've been too lenient with you. Would you like me to pull some strings? I could arrange for you to be tossed down with some low level cronies, would you like that? I could have had you killed yesterday, in fact, I can have you killed right now. It'd be an easy solution to that loose tongue of yours, actually. But I made a deal with you, and I'm a man of my word. So as long as you hold up your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine. And let me just say that as of right now, you've done a real shit job," he snarled before releasing her roughly.

Bella gave a yelp as she landed against the wall, her chest heaving in fear and panic. "I – I… you can't blame me," she said in a quiet voice.

Edward laughed as he turned his back to her to again, possibly in an attempt to assuage his throbbing anger. "Oh, but I can blame you. You see, when people make deals with me, they typically tend to pull through with their part, but you've done nothing by try to evade it. And that is what we made, Isabella Swan, a deal. You get to live so long as you keep your mouth shut about what you saw."

Bella gulped and nodded. "And I haven't said a word, have I?"

Edward went to respond before shutting his mouth. It was true, she had not uttered a single word. "You were going to tell that Brandon girl this morning. Don't play stupid with me," he accused, pointing a finger in her direction.

Bella averted her eyes to a red and white geometric painting on the bell beside his head, just about the coat hanger. "I wasn't going to tell her about the whole Rosalie ordeal… just about being held captive. You never said anything about that," she said.

Edward paused and looked at her dangerously, and for a moment Bella feared that he would lash out and attack her. Instead, he began to lowly chuckle. "You're a smart one, aren't you Isabella Swan? A clever little vixen. How I want to strangle you and take you under my wing at the same time," he said darkly.

Bella relaxed marginally and pushed off the wall, waiting for Edward to lead her somewhere. She then swallowed deeply, debating whether or not to ask the question that was plaguing her mind. "How did you do it?" she asked, wringing her hands in front of her like soaked dish cloths.

He cocked his head and looked at her knowingly. "Do what, exactly? I do a lot of things, Bella. You'll need to be more specific."

She locked her jaw as she pointed to her ear. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't make this difficult, please," she said sharply, one hand coming down to rest on her hip.

"Oh, that," Edward said, as if he truly hadn't known what she meant. "Well, if I tell you how, doll, you'd just find a way to evade it, wouldn't you? The shrewd little minx that you are. And we can't have that happening."

She sighed, not feeling too disappointed as she hadn't suspected and answer out of the man. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

Edward shrugged. "Perhaps if I become to trust you, which I doubt will be happening anytime soon. Honestly, the only way you'd find out is by figuring it out on your own." Edward laughed. "Good luck with that, though."

When he turned on his heel and left her in the entry way, she was not sure what to do with herself. "Hey, wait," she called out to him as he was about to round the corner and surpass the spiraling staircase. He paused and looked at her expectantly. "Aren't you going to lock me away in my _tower_?" she asked as she stepped forward a bit and crossed her arms over her chest.

He laughed and shook his head. "Why, are you a lost princess?"

Bella's face twisted in a grimace as she rolled her eyes. "What? No. I thought you planned to keep me locked in there all day."

Edward shrugged. "No, you don't need to be locked away. I quite like the company. Besides, you can't go anywhere that I don't want you to, so what's the point of locking you up?" he said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Bella nodded and bit her lip. As Edward began walking away again, she called out, "Do you take your work home with you often?"

Peaking his head around the corner, he responded with a wink, "Only the particularly interesting cases."

As he walked away for good this time, Bella sighed and rubbed her forefinger and thumb against her temples, a throbbing pain ringing through her skull. She wondered if she would be getting permanent migraines from now on.

Standing in the entry way, Bella bit her lip and anxiously looked around, her eyes landing on the door leading to the garage lift. Checking quickly behind, Bella decided to give the door a try. As she reached down and twisted the knob, she was instantly disappointed to find that it was locked. Not that she was expecting anything else, really.

"What did I just say, doll? You won't be going anywhere I don't want you to. Why not enjoy the view for a bit? You seemed rather interested last night," his voice called around from somewhere deep within the penthouse apartment.

A chill ran down Bella's spine. He really did have eyes and ears everywhere, didn't he?

* * *

**Well, that's that. I also had a great time writing this chapter. It just comes so natural to me with these two! It's really great fun! Let me know what you think please! Any words you have to offer are appreciated! Thank you for the favorites and follows, too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, your feedback has pushed me to update with great pleasure. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit different than the other ones, so I hope it goes well with you wonderful readers! Here we go, as always! **

* * *

Shortly after their return to Edward's penthouse apartment, he was shrugging his jacket back on and getting ready to leave once again. Bella, who had been sitting rim rod straight on the angular white couch, looked over her shoulder at him as he pressed a black Bluetooth into his ear.

"Where are you going?" she asked, wondering if she was supposed to go with him, or what she would do with herself while he was gone. She bit her lip as she stared at him.

Looking up at her with slight surprise, he stared back at her with wide eyes, as though he had forgotten that she was there. As Edward adjusted his lapels, he replied shortly, "Out. I'll probably be gone for two hours at the very least." He did not offer anything else to her.

Bella glared at him for some time before nodding. Hesitantly, she added, "Are you going to get Rose? Rosalie, I should say." She blinked quickly and shook her head. "Not that it's any of my business," she added swiftly.

He nodded as he grabbed his wallet off of the black topped table in the entry way, placed below an obscure mirror. He looked at himself briefly, running his fingers through his hair to gussy up. "You're right. It is none of your business." He turned and looked back at her as he placed his wallet in his pocket. "But, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you that you're right," he said, and Bella was surprised by this. She didn't dare say a word as he spoke to her. "I've only got a week to find her, as you know. Might as well start now, and if I can't find her myself, I'll just send some of my bloodhounds on her. Shouldn't be too hard, though. She can't be that clever, after all," he put his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Bella nodded as she tucked her bare feet up under her as she shifted on the couch to fully face him. "Well, I wouldn't say that," she said slowly. Edward furrowed his head and cocked his brows. "I mean, she's been able to evade you for this long. That must take some amount of ingenuity and intelligence."

Edward sucked in his cheek. "Well, I like to think optimistically, Bella. If I believe it will be simple to scope her out, it will be. Make no mistake of that." He flashed her a quick wink as he pulled open the door that led to the garage. "Make yourself at home. Watch some TV, eat something, I don't care. Don't bother with the computer; password protected. And I don't have a landline, so don't bother searching for one either."

Bella hadn't even thought about using the computer or a phone to contact anyone and suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed. She should be focusing on trying to escape, gain her freedom. Perhaps it had just slipped her mind. "I don't watch much television, to be honest," she said, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe she craved casual conversation.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "I should have guessed that, shouldn't have I? I don't really watch it either, but guests tend to. I suppose you'll have to deal with it for now. Who knows, maybe you'll come across something you might like."

Without giving Bella a chance to respond, he walked through the doorway, shutting the door with a click and a lock behind him. Soon after the grinding sound of the lift reverberated through the penthouse and Bella knew he was gone.

With a sigh, Bella swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up on somewhat wobbly legs. Once again, she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

She felt as though she were invading his privacy, and she felt angered with herself for it. It was not her choice to be locked here, and if anyone were invading anyone's privacy, he was invading hers. With a huff, Bella lifted her head and strode into the kitchen in search of something to eat.

* * *

When Edward finally returned from his rough outing, he found Bella snoozing lightly on the couch, the light of the television flickering through the apartment. Had he not been so frustrated and worn, he would have smiled at the sight. Bella was an attractive, intelligent, and spunky young woman. Sometimes too spunky and mouthy for her own good. There was something undeniably striking about her.

Locking the door behind him, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and tossed it in the key dish on the table by the door. With a sigh, he collapsed against the door and ran his hands over his face.

Bella had been right about Rosalie Hale. The bitch was clever indeed. She must have sensed him on her tail and high tailed out of town. Or, at least out of her home. And she'd resigned from job at the local _gentlemen's_ club. There was no way for him to locate her by himself. Instead of wasting all his energy on the runaway escort, he'd called out for some of his low levels to take up the job. He doubted they'd find her, but at least it made it seem like her was putting in the effort.

Pushing himself off of the door, Edward flicked on the light that Bella must have dimmed early and approached her figure on the couch. Her dark hair was covering her face and her patched blazer was splayed on the floor, leaving her in a cream colored camisole. There was also an empty bag of cream cookies crumpled on the floor beside her.

Cautiously, he shook her shoulder to rouse her from her sleep. She jumped and let out a small squeal as she backed away from him. Her hot breaths hit his face like steam as he stood up straight and held his hands up in surrender. She looked at him with wide eyes. "I was only going to ask if you'd like dinner," he said, raising his eyebrows at the panicked young woman.

Placing a hand on her chest, Bella looked behind Edward towards the cable box in an attempt to catch the time. Her eyes must have still been blurry, for she leaned forward and squinted her eyes to read it. "It's 6:47. From the looks of it, you have only eaten the bag of cookies right now and a salted bagel with cream cheese at lunch. You must be starved. Come on," he said as he held a hand out for her.

Bella hesitated briefly, flicking her eyes from his extended hand to his eyes, before placing her hand in his. The feel of her skin was not what he had been expecting. It was more calloused than he'd anticipated, indicating that she did a lot of work with her hands. It didn't bother him at all. He'd felt enough pampered hands in his day to know it was an overrated sensation.

Once Bella was set on her feet, balanced and all, Edward released her hand and made for the kitchen, motioning for her to follow behind him. She complied and the two entered the black, white, and red kitchen. White cabinets, black marble counter tops, and red appliances. Edward motioned for her to sit down at the round, black table in the corner of the kitchen as he opened the freezer and pulled out two containers.

Bella furrowed her brows. "What's that?" she asked, looking pointedly at the blue tubs in his hands.

"Hm?" Edward replied, looking down at the meals in his hands. "I'm pretty sure this," he held up the container in his right hand, "is sausage and bell pepper lasagna with asparagus. And this," he held up the container in his left hand," I believe is lemon chicken breast and white rice."

Bella shook her head, her brows still furrowed. "No, I mean, why is it in your freezer? Do you have all your meals premade?"

Edward blushed as he placed the meals on the island counter top and kicked the freezer door shut with his foot. "Well, um, yes. I do. Most nights I come home late and don't have time to prepare actual meals. This is rather convenient, and it's all my favorite meals," he said as he cleared his throat. His neck was getting hot.

Bella laughed. "Who makes them for you? I haven't seen a private chef around here," she inquired as she crossed one leg over the other.

Edward moved towards the microwave as he placed the premade meals in and set the timer, the whir of the waves cutting through the air. "I don't have a private chef," he said.

"So who makes them for…oh," Bella said as she noticed him looking away. "No… no, way. There is no way your mother makes your dinner for you," she said with a choked laugh.

Edward looked mad, but then his solid façade cracked and he laughed along with her. "I know, it's ridiculous. You wouldn't imagine that a CEO and mafia head would have his mother making his meals for him because she worries about his health."

Bella froze. "CEO?" she questioned. "You're a CEO?"

"Mhm," he replied, turning around as he pulled the meals out of the microwave and began scooping them onto square black and white plates. "My older brother would have been, if he weren't so dense. My father never really had interest in the business, but had to keep it running for his father. Once I was old enough to overtake it, I did. My father is now a happy surgeon; enjoys cutting people up."

"Or saving lives," Bella said pointedly as Edward approached the table and placed a fork and the chicken in front of her. He moved back and poured them both glasses of wine.

"Or saving lives," Edward echoed as he sat opposite her. "But that's a far more boring reason. I hope you don't mind the chicken; bell pepper lasagna is my favorite," he said as he dug into his meal.

Bella picked up her fork and knife and began to eat slowly. Her face lightened up as she ate, the tastes obviously appealing to her pallet. "This is wonderful," she said. "Your mother is fantastic."

Edward smiled. "She really is."

Bella placed her fork down and looked at Edward. "Does she know… that _this_ is what you do? The whole mob thing? Kidnapping and drug cartels?"

Edward, too, placed his fork down. He shook his head as he swallowed. "No. Absolutely not. She'd be devastated and my father would surely murder me," he said.

Bella nodded and took another small bite. "If you already have everything, why get involved in all of this?" she asked him carefully, her eyes locking with his.

That struck a chord. Edward's brows lowered as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "I don't have everything. I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like you knew everything about it," he said darkly and Bella backed off.

When the meal was almost through, Bella finally took a sip of her blood red wine and sat back, obviously full. They had eaten in silence after she had asked her touchy question. "So… you're a CEO," she began, twirling the bloody liquid in the wide, round glass.

Swallowing his last bite of asparagus, Edward nodded. "Yes, as we already established."

Bella took another sip. "Of what, if I might ask," she asked casually.

Edward softened his features into a smirk. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table as he stared into her dilated pupils. "A, uh, a surveillance company. We produce all sorts of things. Cameras, audio bugs, alarms; all sorts of things. Cullen Enterprises," he said popping his lips as he downed the last sip of his wine, the warm liquid heating up his insides.

Bella nodded as she placed the glass back on the table. "So is that how you know everything I do and say, then?"

Edward chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but that's not exactly giving anything away, is it? You still don't know the works of how I do it."

She nodded. "But I will find out somehow."

"Good luck with that, doll," he said as he leaned back in his seat, his hands folded behind his head with his eyes shut. When he heard the chair across from him scrape against the floor, he opened his eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as Bella placed her plate and glass in the sink.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. As you could imagine, I've had a long day," she looked at him pointedly before stalking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Edward smiled as he picked up his plate and brought it to the sink, washing both of their messes. Perhaps the girl wouldn't be as much trouble as he thought.

* * *

As the door clicked behind her, a laugh bubbled up out of Bella's throat. If everything ran as smoothly as she planned, he'd be spilling information to her and she'd find a way to get away. If tonight was any indicator of how things would go, she would have her freedom not too long from now.

Slipping out of her work clothes and into the pajamas she found folded upon her bed, Bella crawled beneath the sheets as she looked at her still marred wrists. She wouldn't be forgetting the pain any time soon.

* * *

**Do you like it? Once again, I had a great time writing this chapter! So much fun! I hope it was as enjoyable to you! What do you think of Bella's plan? Oh Edward's life from what you've learned? Leave a comment in the reviews! I'll see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, I love you all! Thank you so much, this is really all the motivation I need! You are fantastic! Please keep the reviews coming, it really helps me out! I also want to say that I do listen to my readers; as in, if you have a suggestion, I will look it over and try to weave it into my story! Just thought I'd say that. Without further ado, here is the next update!**

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up rather earlier than she probably would have liked. It was not the brightness of the early morning sun peaking between the curtains, nor was it her biological clock telling her it was time to get up that roused her. No, it was none of these points that caused her to groan and stare up at the ceiling. It was the sound of two distinctly masculine voices echoing from doing stairs that brought her back to life.

Getting up out of her bed, Bella snatched up a green, fluffy dressing gown off the bedroom door and wrapping it tightly around her thin frame. In an attempt to hear the men's conversation, she strained her ear and gently pressed the side of her face against the door. It was a futile effort, as all she could hear were the baritone timbres of their voices echoing throughout the apartment. What she did derive from the encounter, however, was the tension between the two.

Slowly and quietly, Bella opened the door, praying that the hinges wouldn't creak. Luckily for her, the hinges were well oiled and smooth; a completely noiseless exit save for the padding of her bare feet on the floor. She bit sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she walked away from her room and headed towards the spiral stair case. If she could just look down without being seen…

Bella wrapped her hands around the white painted iron banister and lowered herself to sit on the step, seemingly obstructed from the men's sight as the resided in the living area.

It was Edward and that man Jasper from the other day. Edward was standing with his hand on his hip, fingers tap-tap-tapping against the sharp bone, while Jasper was lounging in an expensive looking egg shaped chair with a short glass of brandy in his hand. Bella grimaced; it was far too early in the morning to even consider consuming any type of alcohol, let alone brandy.

She heard Edward sigh as he began to pace before Jasper, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's only be a day, Jasper," he said as he ceased his pacing and looked to the blond man. "You said I had until Thursday, I don't even know why you're here. Rushing me won't do you any good, you know," he told him in a low sort of growl that sent waves to Bella's core.

Jasper let out a chuckle as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. Rushing you always makes you work harder. You've always done better under pressure, Edward. But… if this task is too trying for you, I could always postpone the favor to something less challenging," he said to Edward as he rose to his feet and placed the short glass on the coffee table, not even bothering with a coaster.

"You know, Jasper, I don't have to do shit for you," he growled, taking a menacing step closer to Jasper. "You forget where you stand with me."

Jasper laughed loudly, in a way that made Bella feel uneasy. Judging by Edward's stance, she could tell that it made him just as disconcerted as well. Once Jasper's chuckles subsided, he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled at him. "You really shouldn't talk like that to your superiors, Eddy," he said in a low tone as he stared Edward deep in the eyes.

Edward's shoulders shook with anger as he breathed out, "My superiors? Do you remember who is the head of this organization? I could have you killed with just one word, if I so pleased." Bella shivered and pressed her body closer to the cool wall as she stared down at the pair. The sun rising over Seattle reflected light through the wall-to-wall windows in the apartment.

Jasper smiled, and his eyes flicked over to Bella's. She gasped as he smirked at her, and moved out of sight, pressing her back against the wall.

Without the men in sight, all she had to go on was the sounds of their voices. "You may be above me in that aspect, but you mustn't forget what I hold over your precious little head." There was a pause where Bella assumed Edward stared down Jasper in silence. "Well, it's be fun, Eddy. It always is. But I'm afraid I have to get going. Business to take care of. You know the deal."

Bella watched as Jasper walked past the stair case and to the front door near the grand piano, opposite the garage door. "Have a nice day, Bella Swan. It's good to see proof that Edward carries out he's word as he says." And with that, he shrugged on his coat and left the apartment with a click.

Hesitantly, Bella looked around the wall to see Edward scowling at her with his hands in fists. She gulped as she stepped down onto the second step.

"How much did you hear?" he asked her. She noticed a large suitcase on the floor beside him.

Bella opened and closed her mouth without uttering a word. She shut her eyes and let out a frustrated groan, upset by her nerves. "I – I only heard the last bit. I didn't mean to eaves drop. I just woke up a-and heard voices, so I came here. I didn't want to interrupt. I'm sorry," she spat out in a quick ramble, wringing her hands nervously in front of her.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose once again. "It's not your fault Jasper Whitlock is a pretentious, blackmailing bastard," he said more to himself than to her.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and took another step down the stairs. "Why are you saying that?"

He looked up to her and crossed his arms. "Well, for one it's true; it's not your fault. And secondly, I'm really trying to restrain from taking it out on you," he told her honestly.

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Well… thank you for that," she said mundanely. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she kept her distance from him, fearing he may lash out at her. "What's that?" she asked him, nodding her head in the direction of the suitcase. "I mean, if it's any of my business. You don't have to tell me."

Edward looked grateful for the change of subject as he turned to look at the case. "Oh, yea. It's a few of your things from your apartment. Clothes, shampoo, other stuff. The basics," he said with a shrug. "You're going to be here for a while, so I figured you'd need something other than that atrocious skirt suit you have," he said.

Bella scowled as she crossed her arms. "Once again, we can't all afford a new outfit for every day of the year," she said.

Edward nodded. "Oh," he suddenly said, shocking Bella. He bit his lip as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a black rectangular object. "I got your phone, too," he told her as he focused on the device, flipping it back and forth between his pale, languid hands. Bella was almost too entranced in the movements to understand the meaning of what he said.

She snapped out of her trance and looked up to his face. "What are you doing with my cell phone?" she asked in a somewhat panicked voice.

"I'm giving it to you," he said as he mock-tossed it to her, getting her ready to catch it. He tossed it to her lightly and she struggled to catch it steadily in her hands. "Hm, not much of an athlete, are you?" he asked her appraisingly.

Bella glared at him as she flipped the phone over so the screen was facing her. She punched in the passcode and it was, indeed, her phone. She looked up at him skeptically. "What's the catch?" she asked.

"There is no catch. Unless you mean that I've got the phone bugged, and that any attempt you make to call 911 or any emergency number will be terminated before they get through, there is no catch," he told her.

"But I can text?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," he said, "but one wrong word here, a skip code there, and you'll be putting the lives of those you love at risk."

Bella nodded. "It didn't even cross my mind to use it that way."

Edward laughed. "Don't even bother, I can see right through you, you know," he stated as he walked around the couch to stand in front of her.

She knew he was right; in fact, her first thoughts had been to send out an S.O.S. but she knew it was not worth the risk… especially when things weren't so terrible.

"Oh, and by the way," he began as he slid the phone out of her grasp and held it between his two fingers, "you're meeting Alice for lunch today at one."

Bella looked up with suspicion in her gaze. "There's definitely a catch to that," she accused.

Edward dropped the phone back in her hands as he smiled down at her. "Depends on what you call a catch. Perhaps I should have said that _we're_ meeting Alice for lunch today at one."

Scoffing, Bella shook her head. "Ha, yea. No. Why would we go out to lunch with Alice?"

"She wants to meet your new boyfriend."

"What? I don't have a new – oh. You mean you," she deflated as she rolled her eyes. "You arranged this for your own filthy pleasure, didn't you?"

Edward smiled cheekily. "Maybe. Or maybe I just want to get to know your friends pressure points so I could use them as leverage."

Bella's face dropped, as well as her heart. She recoiled and glowered up at him. "You really are sick, aren't you?"

"Watch your mouth, doll," he said with a wink as he turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen. "Do pancakes for breakfast sound good? After that, I'll fix up your nasty wrists. They really are unappealing to the eyes."

Bella snarled as she unconsciously ran her left hand fingers over her right wrist. "You're a pig, you know that? And don't call me doll. It makes you sound like an eighty seven year old gangster. It's getting creepy," she called out.

Edward laughed as he replied coolly. "Who knows? Maybe I am an eighty seven year old gangster disguised as a sex god."

Instead of replying, Bella rolled her eyes as she slipped her phone in her robe pocket before slowly strolling towards the kitchen for some fantastic smelling pancakes.

* * *

**Lunch with Alice, Bella, and Edward next chapter! Sounds exciting, no? Well, I'm really excited to write it, so I think you should be excited to read it! Let me know what you think in the form of a review! Praise, comments, questions, concerns, and critiques, I'll take them all! And I'll probably respond! Once again, I must thank you all for your kind reviews, anonymous and all! I listen to what you have to say! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so some news here! I've begun a new story and could really use some of your support! It's called Midnight Encounters, and I'd really love if you checked it out and reviewed! Thank you once again for the reviews! I love you all! I'm not sure if there will be an update tomorrow, so I'm doubling up today! Enjoy this, and please check out my other story!**

* * *

Up in her room, Bella pulled a yellow and white polka dot sun dress, along with a white cardigan and matching flats. She audibly groaned as she placed the outfit on her bed. She'd only worn it once to Angela's spring wedding last year, and she'd detested it. What she detested more, however, was Edward's need to be in control of even this aspect of her new life. The only other clothes he'd brought for her were some pant suits, blazers, and work skirts for the next week, sweat pants, and pajamas. He'd specifically wanted her to wear this.

She ground her teeth as she slid the cotton mix fabric over her smooth legs and brought the short sleeves over her shoulders. Looking in the mirror over the dresser, Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair. These type of sleeves always made her look like she had man shoulders. Perhaps that's why he opted to bring the cardigan as well.

Once she was fully dressed, she exited the room, phone in hand, and went to meet Edward downstairs by the piano. As she began descending the stairs, he turned to look up at her and smiled. For some reason that she couldn't quite pinpoint, she felt a deep blush creep its way onto her face. She plunged her teeth deep into her lip and chewed as she crossed her arms self-consciously across her middle and approached him.

"It looks even better on you than I pictured in my head," he said with a laugh as he took a step back and examined her in full.

Bella averted her gaze to her left and shook her head. "I can't stand this dress," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"I can't imagine why, it looks great on you. And I can't imagine why you'd own it if you didn't like it; are you fishing for compliments?" he asked as he crossed his arms and leaned his hip casually against the black, polished grand piano.

Bella's honeyed eyes snapped to his green eyes and she glowered. "No. I only own this atrocity because I was my friend's bridesmaid. It would be rude to throw it out," she said as she shuffled and shifted her position anxiously.

He sucked in his cheek. "Well, it looks nice," he said with a shrug.

The two stood in silence as he stared down at her. Frantically trying to end the cutting tension, Bella pointed to the formidable instrument that sat behind him. "Do you play?" she asked, as she ran her hand over the smooth, spotless top.

"Mh," Edward mumbled as he grabbed her wrist, which was now wrapped in skin colored bandages. "I've played for most of my life, actually. It's a passion of mine," he said as he released his grip and pushed off of the piano. "If all goes well today, maybe I'll play something for you when we get back," he said with a smile and a wink as he swung a dark gray blazer over his shoulder, shrugging it on.

Bella smiled back at him. "I think I'd enjoy that."

"Glad to hear it," he said as he motioned for her to join him. "Now, we don't want to keep Alice waiting, do we?"

* * *

Edward pulled the car around the corner and into a relatively small parking lot next to a nice looking Italian restaurant called _Carmine's_. Bella had seen it, of course, but had never been in it. It was far too expensive for her tastes, especially on her current salary.

As he pulled into a spot and put his car in park, he looked over at Bella with a smile. "Are you ready to go in? Or do I need to remind you what's at stake here?" His face dropped to a serious expression as he got to the end of his inquiry.

Bella shook her head quickly. "No. No, I'm totally good. But I do have a question…," she trailed off nervously.

"No surprise there," Edward mumbled with an eye roll. He looked back at her. "Well, go on. If you don't ask it, it's probably going to stew in your mind for the rest of the afternoon, and we don't want you spewing anything private, do we?" He raised his eyebrows as he stared at her.

Bella bit her lip. "Well, um… I know that – well, I know you said you're really busy, and all, and – well, that you have that deal with Jasper you need to work on…," she looked away from him as she said this, and shut her eyes. She inhaled deeply and gathered all her bravado before she continued in a rambled rush. "What I'm trying to ask is, shouldn't you be focusing on the whole Rose thing rather than have lunch with me? And why does Jasper have all this power over you when you said you were in charge? It doesn't really make much sense to me, Edward." She flicked her eyes over to his and caught the sight of him staring lock jawed.

His fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles whitened. Exhaling deeply, Edward looked at her in a somewhat calmer fashion. "We can't have a nice day out, can we?"

"You say that as if we were a real couple. You told me to ask my question, and I did. You have no obligation whatsoever to answer, but I feel much better having asked it aloud," she said, trying to assuage the situation. Trying to fix her mistake, even though he had given her the right to ask.

Edward sighed. "You're right. I have no obligation to answer you, but who are you going to tell? Hell, it might be good for my mental health to get some of this heaping pile of hot shit off of my chest," he said in a strained voice. His fingers tapped aggressively on the steering wheel. "I have people tracking Rosalie Hale as we speak; hacking her credit card, tracking her cell phone. If all goes well, I'll have her in my hands by Sunday night," he looked at her. "That doesn't mean you get to go free, so I don't know why you're concerned."

"I'm just curious," she said with a shrug as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "What about Jasper?" she approached the subject lightly.

"That…," he began with a huff, "is a little more complicated. I've known Jasper for most of my life. We've always been friends, you see. I was from a well to do family, and he, well, he was not. He got me involved in all this shit; first it was petty drugs in high school, then cocaine and heroin. I've stopped, but I still… I still get cravings," he said. He looked at Bella and began to laugh. "I don't know why the fuck I'm telling you this! I barely know you, and you probably hate me. Fuck it; you're never going anywhere anyway." He scratched the inside of his elbow. "He got me involved in this shit… he knows what makes me tick… he knows ghosts from my past that I don't want coming back. It's always been something he held over my head, and now that I'm on top of this shit storm, he uses it now more than ever.

"I think he's jealous, but I can't imagine why at all. This… this shit, it sucks Bella. I wish I'd never got involved. I don't even care about life anymore," he said resignedly. "That's the short story. I'm not going to tell you the details, so don't ask. Let's just say that my past is not something I'm proud of at all."

For some reason, Bella felt her heart tighten, and she felt angry with herself. She wasn't supposed to feel bad for this man, this mobster. She wasn't supposed to feel any pity. She was supposed to hate him, detest everything about him. And yet, she didn't. And that scared her.

Opening the door, Bella got out. "Let's not keep Alice waiting."

* * *

As the pair entered the dark restaurant, Bella felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her close to a firm body. She looked up at Edward from beneath her lashes and tried her best not to blush. She did not succeed. The heat rose from behind her ears to the front of her face with vehemence and she hid her face behind a curtain of hair.

"Reservations, sir?" asked the young, blonde hostess as she eyeballed Edward in a way that made Bella roll her eyes. If only she knew what this man really was. And then, there was a flash of annoyance; couldn't the hostess see that he was with someone? That was pretty rude.

Edward smiled at the blonde girl and nodded. "Uh, yes. Masen, table for three," he said with a wink, and the girl blushed.

"Masen?" Bella whispered under her breath.

Edward chuckled lightly as he pulled her closer, his fingers curling around her hip. "It's just a name I use for my reservations. My mother's maiden name, to be fully truthful."

"Mm," she purred with a nod. Wait, purred? Once again, Bella could not contain a blush.

"Bella!" a voice called from behind them, presumably Alice's.

Before Bella had the chance to turn and greet her friend, she felt herself being almost lifted off the ground, and before she knew it, hot lips were pressed against hers.

At first, she remained motionless against his passionate kiss, his warm, soft lips kneading hers. Her eyes stared wide open up at him to find him peeking at her with one eye. She felt his lips curl in a smirk as he winked before shutting his eyes and pulling her closer. With an eye roll, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her mouth to become malleable against his. It was all for show anyway, wasn't it?

Then, with all the audacity and nerve in the world, he shoved his tongue sneakily in her mouth. Snapping her eyes open, Bella bit down on her tongue and pushed him away slightly, quickly putting on a playful façade. Edward looked shocked and hurt as he brought his hand up to his mouth.

Alice was smiling at them, a flush creeping up on her face. "Oh, young love," she said as she walked over to Bella and hugged her tightly. Bella noticed her heels were so high that she was almost Bella's height, maybe two or three inches shorter.

Alice turned and held her tiny hand out to Edward. "It's nice to finally meet you, Edward," she said. Edward's hand came down to grasp Alice's. Clearly noticing the massive size of his hands, Alice looked over at Bella and winked, offering a thumbs up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she once again felt the infuriating feeling of blood rushing to her face.

"And it's lovely to meet you as well Alice," he said with a slight lisp.

Alice smirked. "I always thought Bella was a biter. Because with her; sometimes I think she may be a vampire," she laughed.

Bella grabbed Alice by the shoulders and moved her towards the hostess. "Yes, yes. Go to the table, Alice. We'll see you in a minute. I just need to have a word with my _boyfriend_ alone," she said, her eyes narrowing as she looked up to Edward.

As soon as Alice rounded the corner, Bella turned to Edward with her hands on her hips. "And what the _hell_ was that?" she hissed, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Edward threw his hands out. "I was kissing you! Putting on a show for your friend," he explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

She scoffed and crossed her arms, leaning heavily on her right leg. "And that would have been okay had you not shoved your tongue down my throat like – like some pig! I may be your _hostage_ but I am by no means your toy. No matter what the conditions of our deal are. I will not be disrespected that way. Understood?" she said, poking him in the clavicle.

Rubbing his collarbone where she pointed him, he nodded. "You're right. That was out of line of me. I'm sorry."

"Hm. You better be. Let's go." When Edward went to snake his arm around her again, she slapped it away and scoffed. "Yea, no. You can hold my hand." And he did.

* * *

"If Bella was really into a book, she wouldn't even notice a fire alarm going off. I don't doubt she'd burn in a building while reading a book," Alice said with a laugh as she bit into a piece of margarita pizza.

Edward joined in with a laugh. "Oh, I wouldn't doubt it."

Bella sighed and cut at her tilapia, forking a bit of the sweet fish into her mouth. She hated when people talked about her while she was present. She never knew what to say.

"Especially if it's _Wuthering Heights_ she's reading! Oh, god, the world could be falling apart around her and she'd barely even realize what was going on until an incoming tsunami soaked the pages! Ah, isn't that right, Bella?" Alice said as she kicked her shins beneath the table.

Looking down at her meal, she shrugged. "Yea. Well, it depends what part. If I were reading the beginning, I'd probably notice, but towards the middle, and I – well, I don't know. I'd probably notice that the world was ending regardless of what book I was reading."

There was an awkward silence. Alice cleared her throat. "So… Edward. What do you do for a living?" she asked as she pushed her mostly cleared plate away from her, resting her chin in her hands. Edward, who was next to Bella, smiled.

"I'm the CEO of my family's business. We specialize in surveillance and security." He, too, pushed his plate away.

Alice looked presently surprised. Flashing a wink at Bella, she said, "A CEO of surveillance company? You better make sure he doesn't bug your phone!" She and Edward laughed, but Bella only faked a low chuckle.

"Mhm, yea. That'd be something else," she said, taking one last bite of her meal. Maybe tilapia was too heavy for lunch, because she suddenly felt huge.

"Yes. But enough about me, Alice, what about you? I know you're a librarian, but why? It's clear you don't share the same… passion for books as Bella here," he grabbed her thigh under the table and gave it a squeeze. Bella resisted the temptation to stab it with a fork as she faked a smile.

Alice's smile softened. "Well, I'm an artist. Or, rather, an aspiring artist. Graduated from UW with an art degree, but, as my parents told me time and time again, it didn't help me much. So now I work as a librarian to pay the bills and for my art supplies," she said. "I know my day will come, though."

Bella didn't doubt it. She'd seen Alice's work and it was stunning.

"I'm sure it will," he said. "I've got to go to the gentlemen's room, and then I'll foot the bill. You ladies sit tight," he said with wink as he rose to his feet, adjusted his lapels, and made for the bathroom.

"So," Alice began, looking at Bella. "He seems wonderful."

Bella smiled tautly. "Yea… he is – he's something different alright."

"I like him."

Bella wished she could tell her the truth.

* * *

In the car on the way back to the apartment, as Edward paused at a light, he looked over at Bella with a smile.

"I like her a lot," he said, and from the sound of his voice, Bella could tell that he truly meant it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Two updates in one day! Leave a review and let me know what you feel! Also please, please check out Midnight Encounter. I have a fantastic feeling about it already! Thank you all! Sorry I didn't respond personally this time! I still really appreciate all of you! Don't doubt that for one second! See you lovelies soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Happy to hear that you're enjoying it! Also, thank you to those who looked at my new story, a new chapter should be up for that tomorrow. ****Well, all that aside, here goes! Oh, by the way I used a Sherlock reference in here, extra love if you find it!**

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot in the apartment once more, Bella felt her white cardigan being tugged off and tossed onto the coat rack. She spun with a slight gasp to stare at Edward as he took of his suit jacket and hung is next to her cardigan on a gold plated hook.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the black polished grand piano beneath the modern chandelier.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to sit on the cushioned bench before taking a seat beside her, their thighs almost touching. Bella was able to fight off a blush that came rushing to her face as she slid a few inches away from him. He didn't seem to notice.

"I'm coming through with my promise," he told her simply as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders before placing his fingertips lightly on the black and white keys. "I said I would play you a song if you were good… and Bella, you were a good girl," he winked at her.

Bella was about to snap at him for talking to her like a dog, but she was cut off as he began playing. The vibrant staccato rhythm of the notes he played tinkled throughout the open area, caressing the sharp curves of the walls and softened only by brushing against the fabric of the furniture and curtains. She found herself unwind and breathe deeper as she relinquished her critical thought for a brief moment.

Suddenly, the music stopped and began again before she could open her eyes and ask him why he'd paused. This song was different. It was heavy, loud and strong. Bella was suddenly reminded of a rapidly flowing current, or the students as they passed through the hallway as short cut to classes.

Almost as soon as the speed and fiery passion of the piece began, it was over, and flowed into a gentler rhythm. She released a sigh that slipped from her lips that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and felt herself relax against him, her shoulder pressing into his. While this piece was not as soft as the first one, she still could not deny the inherent beauty of a well played piano. Such a clear and expressive instrument. Versatile and used in any genre.

She could not think of anything that stood up as well to solo performance, not that she knew or paid attention much to these kinds of things. No, Isabella Swan was not a connoisseur of music, or even an appreciator, really. She must have just been caught in unawares.

The music that he played was as relaxing as a well written, highly awarded book, read with a hot cup of coco on a rainy evening.

Opening her eyes once again, she looked over at Edward as he played his emotional piece. He seemed very different here, in this environment, than he did on the other occasions she had seen him. There was something about _this_ part of him that piqued her interest; that made her feel.

He seemed… taut, focused. And, cliché as though it was, mature beyond his 26 years.

The man in question stopped playing and released a contented sigh. He looked at her with an arched brow. "Can I play you anything else, my lady?" he asked in the most warm, gentle, uncharacteristic voice she could imagine.

Going against her every whim to say 'Yes, and never stop playing,' she shook her head. He looked somewhat disappointed, but nodded anyway. "What were you playing?" she asked.

His brow arched a bit higher. "I was in a Liszt mood, you see."

She scoffed. "You were listless? I hardly believe that coming from you. You are hardly one to sit idle and unguided, from what I've seen."

He gave her a short exhale. "You're not very educated in the way of music, are you, Bella Swan?" She nodded as she ignored the low jab. "Liszt, not listless, princess. He was a Hungarian composer. He is known for inventing the symphonic poem, the concept of thematic transformation, and experimenting with harmony departures in musical form. He was also a contemporary of Saint-Saens, Berlioz, Chopin, Grieg, Wagner… these names mean absolutely nothing to you, don't they?"

Bella let out a chuckle. "Well, in a sense, no. But that doesn't mean that I'm not interested in learning, if you've got the patience," she said, and she was being truthful. Listening to him speak so vibrantly, so passionately about something so human… well, it was beautiful. It was beautiful on him.

He was about to reply when a loud ringing sound echoed through the empty apartment. Edward huffed and put up his finger, signaling her to just wait one moment. Digging through his pocket, Edward fished out his iPhone, slid the key, and answered the call.

"Hello?" he answered, raising to his feet and walking away from her.

Bella was looking down at her hands when he suddenly exploded in a burst of fury. "Say that again and know that if you are not being one hundred and ten percent truthful, I will find you and I will _skin_ you."

Her heart dropped to her stomach and she gulped, feeling sweat beginning to pool in her palms. This is the biggest part of him that scared her, made her unwary of his possible actions. He was so changeable, so unpredictable in his moods that it was always dangerous to say one thing or another to him.

She didn't even look at him, kept her head down as she heard him pacing. He sighed, and said in a much more relaxed and somewhat contented voice, "Well, I'm pleased to hear it, then. Call Jasper Whitlock and tell him to meet me at my place in two hours." He hung up the phone and walked back over to her.

She stiffened as she felt his suddenly hot hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we can continue this conversation after I deal with this mess. I was really enjoying myself," he said, almost right in her ear as he leaned down, towering over the back of her. His hot breath graced her ear and she shivered.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly, hoping upon hope that he would not take offense to her inquiry.

Luckily for her, he seemed totally calm with it. He stood up straight and moved to grab his suit jacket once more as he spoke to her, "It was one of my guys. They found the bitch in a motel room just outside city limits. I've gotta run by, pick her up, and bring her back here."

Bella arched her brows as she turned to look at him. Here? He was bringing her to his home? Did he have some sort of affinity to bringing his shit where he slept? "Why bring her here? Why not some warehouse, or that place you took me?" she asked. She was also somewhat offended by the fact that Rose was going to be receiving better treatment than she had.

Edward laughed as he buttoned his jacket. "I figured you might want to have a word or two with her before we take care of her," he said as he opened the door. "I'll be back in an hour and a half, at most. Don't worry," he finished with a wink as he shut the door behind him.

Bella was left biting her lip painfully to contain a smile. In a sort of sick, twisted way, Edward was trying to stick up for her. She didn't know whether to be worried or elated at this feeling she was having towards the man who'd stolen her life.

* * *

An hour later, Bella was found sitting on the couch in front of the television. Some reality show about spoiled rich brats was playing and she could not bring herself to care less. She was not focusing in on the expensive plasma screen, though. No, her eyes were staring out into the city, admiring the buildings and the horizon ahead. Seattle wasn't New York. There was no Central Park, or breath taking skyline, but it was beautiful to her. It was home.

She could stare out that window all day. Still, she wished that Edward would bring her something to read. She just could not bring herself to request it of him. Bella was almost sure that he would, if only to appease her, but she did not want to risk throwing him into a fit. No, she would not like to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

From behind her, she heard the door open, but she could not tell if it was the front of garage door. Assuming it was Edward, she didn't say anything in greeting, just continued to peer out the window as the flashing colors blinked across the white room.

She heard a heavy bag drop to the floor, and that's when she turned around. It was not Edward that stood before her, and the shock did not give her time to gasp.

It was a large man, broad in every sense of the word. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. He wore a letterman's jacket and rough jeans, and beside him was a duffle bag. Though a bit shorter than Edward, he was still a fairly tall man, and he looked maybe a year or two older than Edward as well. At first sight of her, he was shocked too, but then his face twisted into a smirk.

"Ah, I see little Eddy's finally got himself a girl, huh?" his voice was playful, but Bella was stiff in her seat.

She rose to her feet, just in case she needed to make a run for it. "W-Who are you?" she asked shakily, shutting her eyes in contempt of her timidity.

The man laughed fully, throwing his head back. "I see my brother hasn't said a word about me, then? How rude of me not to introduce myself." He stepped forward and stuck large his hand out to her. "I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen, pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

**So Emmett is in the picture now! What do you think? I'm quite happy with this chapter, though I did use some bits from my other story, Midnight Encounter, with the piano scene. It would mean a lot to us! Leave a review, favorite, or follow! Thank you! See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so just to let you know, I took down my story **_**Midnight Encounters**_** for the time being. Reason is that I want to put my full attention into both stories, write them each to their full potential. I'll have it back up when I'm finished with this story. Anyway, thank you for the support; sorry I didn't get to thank you all personally! Anyway, let's get to the good part then, shall we?**

* * *

Bella stood rooted to her spot on the opposite side of the couch, he eyes glued to his club sized hand.

Clearing his throat, Emmett dropped his greeting gesture and wiped his hand on his jean clad leg. "I don't think we could make this more awkward if we tried to," he said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck with his meaty palm.

Finally, Bella found her voice. "I'm sorry, you just totally got me by surprise… was Edward expecting you at all?" she asked even though she was fairly certain that he was not expecting his brother. Especially since he ordered his dirty business to be brought back here. Unless Bella was reading Emmett wrong, she could tell he was not exactly the mafia business type.

"No, no. I haven't spoken to my little brother in a long time… not since last Christmas, I believe, and let's just say that did not end well," he told her with an awkward laugh. "I just figured that since I was in town, I'd stop by. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, a dark piece of hair falling in her face. "No, trust me, you're not. Edward is actually out at the moment. I'm not quite sure when he'll be coming home, so you might want to check back another time," she lied, though she was not sure why. She knew Edward was going to be coming home within the next hour or so, so why was she lying to protect him?

As she spoke these words, Emmett walked around the couch, her protective barrier, and dropped down onto it next to her, spread eagle. "No, it's fine. I don't mind waiting. That is, unless it makes you uncomfortable," he said, looking up to her with sincere eyes. Eyes that Bella could not lie to.

She sighed and moved to sit down in the white, egg shaped chair. "I don't mind at all. I, uh, well I should warn you though…." Bella bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes. "I should warn you that Edward might not be so happy to see you here right now." _And you might not be so happy to see him_, Bella thought in her head, but did not say out loud.

Emmett sighed as he leaned forward and snatched the remote off of the table, changing the channel to a football game. "Edward is almost always displeased to see me. That's no surprise," he said with a slight smile on his calm face, but Bella could hear the hurt in his voice, and see the pain in his eyes.

She leaned back and nodded. "Well, maybe you could change things." And she really hoped that they could. Even though she didn't care.

The two sat together in silence as the lights from the game flashed across the room, for neither of them knew what the appropriate thing would be to say to the other.

* * *

Not too long after Emmett arrived, there was a bustling sound coming from behind the garage door. Both Emmett and Bella averted their attention from the television and looked behind them. The door slammed open and, in the most ungraceful form, a tall, dirtied blonde girl was thrown to the floor. Her face was obscured by her untamable hair.

Emmett shot to his feet as Edward strolled in behind her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, not noticing Emmett and Bella watching.

"I know two people who would like to have a word with you, and neither of them are happy," he growled as he lifted her up. That's when his eyes connected with Emmett's; connected with his brother's. The shock only resided on his face for a moment before he recoiled and kicked the door shut behind him with his heel. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed as he shoved the figure forward. Clearly not expecting the shove, she shrieked and stumbled, slamming her knees into the hard marble floor with a whimper.

"What am I doing _here?_ I think the better question is: what the hell are you _doing_?" Emmett asked darkly as he swiftly rounded the couch and dropped down next to the girl whose face was still hidden. He placed a hand on her back as he looked at Edward. Though Bella could not see his face, she could tell from his slackened posture that he'd just connected some dots.

"No… Edward, _no_," he shot to his feet as he groaned into his hands. Edward's jaw was locked as he clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides. Emmett stopped his pacing and looked at Edward violently. "You told me you were done with this _shit_," his voice cracked as he said this and he slammed his fist down on the back of the couch. Inhaling shakily he composed himself. "You promised," he whispered, "that _this_," he gestured to the quivering woman, "was behind you."

"I didn't promise anything about this," Edward snapped back. "And you have no idea what you're talking about."

"You said you'd stop with the drugs, Edward. That you'd stop with the escorts. That you'd dropped this whole nasty image. What is it, Edward, that Mom and Dad did to you that made you feel like this was even an option?" Emmett looked down and shook his head. "What do you think they'd do if they knew? Do you really think Dad would let you keep running his business?"

Edward slapped his hand down on the piano, the strings beneath the hood vibrating lowly. "It's not his business anymore. Not after he signed all the papers. And I am done with the drugs and escorts. I haven't lied about any of that," he sounded smug and clever as he said this. Bella shifted awkwardly, but did not look away from the two brothers. Both seemed to forget her existence entirely.

"And what about Jasper Whitlock? Have you cut your relations with him? Like you promised." Edward hesitated, and Emmett knew the answer immediately. "You're pathetic." Bella gasped as Emmett turned to her, pointing a meaty finger in her direction. "And who's she then? Some back alley sally you cleaned up?"

Edward growled and took a step forward. "You will not say a thing against her," he snarled dangerously. "She is the farthest thing from a hooker, and you will treat her with some respect."

Bella's jaw dropped. She wanted to laugh at the same time that she wanted to cry. Wasn't this the same man who had mistaken her for just that in the first place? A prostitute? And now he was demand respect in her name when he himself hardly offered her any. She would retort scathingly if she weren't caught so off guard.

Emmett sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose agonizing. "I figured as much." He turned to her. "I'm sorry about that," he told her sincerely. All Bella could do in return was nod in acceptance. His attention now turned to the sniveling woman on the floor. "Who is then then? Stand up," he told her as he reached a hand out for her to grab.

The blonde woman took his hand and looked up at him. As soon as she made eye contact with him, and he with her, they froze.

"Rose?"

Through her tears, she managed a relived smile. "Emmett," she breathed.

Edward observed the interaction with a furrowed brow. Bella mirrored his reaction. They… knew each other?

"You two know each other?"

Emmett hoisted Rosalie off the floor and pulled her into a hug despite her filthiness. He shot daggers at Edward. "Yes. We dated back when we were in University. I talked about this girl nonstop; I guess that goes to show that you really don't pay attention to a word I say."

"That's because you're a Neanderthal," he grumbled.

Emmett scoffed. "You're the one beating women and _I'm_ the Neanderthal? The savage? You need to look in the mirror for a long time, because I don't think you can see the monster that you are." He was still holding Rose in his arms. He pushed her back a bit and swiped her hair out of her face as he looked down to her. "What happened? How did it come to this, Rose?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "I should have listened to my father," she said, her nose sounding stuffed. "I couldn't pay my loans and I couldn't get a job… life when down from there."

Emmett nodded as he pulled her back into his strong embrace. He looked to Edward. "Why is she here?"

Edward exhaled deeply and scratched the back of his head. "I owed a friend a favor," he said, not adding any information.

"What friend? And what favor?" Emmett demanded as he rubbed Rose's back soothingly.

Pausing for a moment, it seemed like Edward had nothing to say. "Jasper Whitlock needed her. She owes him money and that's all that I know. I was delivering her to him."

"Delivering her? Like she's some package? You know he'll most likely kill her, don't you?" he snapped. "Call it off."

Edward scoffed. "What?"

"You heard me. Call it off or I will call the police and have your goddamned ass arrested. Don't think I won't do it. I will not have you sending her off to be slaughtered, or worse." Emmett most certainly was not playing.

"Do you have any idea what this means to me?" Edward hissed as he stepped forward to Emmett.

"I don't give a flying fuck what it means to your mock mafia world, Edward. You made this bed, lie in it. Call Jasper Whitlock and tell him you'll have to rain check that favor," he quipped in his brothers face as he reached down and grabbed his duffle bag. "And yet I wonder why we have a rocky relationship. I'm taking Rose to a hotel. Don't bother coming for me. I'll be back here tomorrow and you and I can have a nice heart to heart."

Emmett was out the door before Edward could argue.

* * *

After Emmett had left with Rose in tow, Edward called Jasper to tell him that the deal was off and that he'd pay the favor back in the future, but he was off of this case.

Suffice to say after the phone call had ended, neither Jasper nor Edward were happy.

Bella stood at the foot of the spiral staircase in her robe as she looked at Edward; he sat on the couch with his head in his hands, a short glass of whiskey was placed within arm's reach on the coffee table near him.

"You really should use a coaster," she said as she pushed off the bannister of the stairs and slowly approached him. "That table looks rather costly. It'd be a shame to get wet rings on it."

He looked up to her with a scoff. "Like I give a damn about the table," he grumbled as he leaned back against the stiff cushions. He groaned in annoyance. "Why does this feel like a fucking rock?"

Bella snorted as she placed a coaster underneath the glass. "Because it's expensive, that's why. You pay for the aesthetics, not the utility," she said as she took as seat a few feet next to him.

"Why does nothing ever go my way, Bella? Can you tell me that? You always seem to have all the answers locking in that pretty little head of yours," he asked her.

Bella shrugged as she brought her feet to rest beneath her bottom. "I couldn't tell you that. I barely know the first thing about you other than you're temperamental," she said.

He chuckled as he sat up and looked at her. "But you seem to even me out pretty well," he whispered lowly, sending vibrations pleasantly through her body.

"Mmmm… no I don't. At least, not from what I've seen," she answered honestly.

"That's because you don't know me," he muttered as he leaned close to her.

Leaning unconsciously close to him, she replied, "You're right, I know nothing about you, Edward Cullen."

He moaned, and now their faces were mere inches apart. "Mmm, say that again," he commanded her.

"_Edward Cullen_," she breathed out, and before she could slip another word past her lips, he was on her. With a hungry growl, his lips snatched hers, and Bella hesitantly deepened their kiss by pulling down on the back of his neck.

Edward's kisses, surprisingly smooth and passionate, had sparked a flame within her deprived soul, so starved of affection for too many lonely nights to count.

Just as Edward was about to lie her down on her back, Bella pushed away from him, eyes wide and dilated, and her breathes coming out in an erratic rhythm. She scrambled away from him, her hand shakily covering her mouth as she stared at him.

This shouldn't be happening; she shouldn't be letting this happen. This was not part of the plan at all… this was not how it was supposed to be. She needed to find a way to escape to her freedom, not seduce or be seduced by her godlike captor.

"Bella," he called out to her, but she shook her head. She rose to her feet and began to move to the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Bed!" she called out. "It's getting late… and I've got… well, I'm tired."

She dashed up the stairs and into her room. She'd just possibly made the biggest, stupidest mistake in all her life. She'd kissed her captor, and now he thought she had feelings for him. She'd knowingly opened a Pandora's box of issues, and she would have to deal with it.

Was she prepared to deal with the consequences of her actions?

* * *

**Well, we will find out next time! How did you like it? Once again, I had a great time writing this chapter! This is too much fun, someone might have to stop me! Please, if it isn't any trouble, leave a review or favorite and/or follow this story for more! It means a lot! Thank you, and I will see you lovelies soon enough! Bye now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, thank you all for the awesome reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me, how much you readers mean to me! You're fantastic, really. Beyond what I deserve! Thank you! Here's the latest chapter in this ongoing tale!**

* * *

It had been about three weeks since that peculiar incident. Three weeks since their kiss. And, consequentially, three weeks since Bella Swan spoke a single word to Edward Cullen.

At first, he had thought she was playing hard to get, teasing him with her silence. He'd jestingly bump his shoulder into hers and inquire whether or not she'd speak to him. That was until she hadn't even responded to his actions for two or three days. That's when he began getting mad and irritated at her cold shoulder.

"Alright, enough of this shit, Bella. I know you're not suddenly mute; I hear you talking to Alice and the kids at work. Cut the shit and say something already, it's grating my very thin nerves."

Obviously, Bella did not bother even glancing in his direction as he said this. Eventually, he just stopped trying and caring all together. If she wanted to waste her time with her mouth shut, why should it bother him? He still got to look at her all he wanted, and that should have been enough for him. Oddly, however, it wasn't nearly enough.

So now the duo ate in silence. Watched television in silence. Drove to work in silence. It was almost as if he were living alone again, and he definitely didn't like it.

For Bella, however, the silence was comforting. It was a necessity for survival, in her solemn eyes. She needed to push herself away from this dangerous, deluded man. He threatened the lives of her and her loved ones, lost his temper countless of times, and was in deep water with the sharks. In fact, he was actually the biggest shark of them all. Emphasis on _was_.

Ever since the entire Rosalie debacle, Bella noticed that Edward was spending more time at the apartment or his office, and less time out and about with the gangbangers and mob fools he was accustomed to. She suspected it had little to do with his personal choices and more to do with Jasper Whitlock and the mysterious shadow he held over Edward's head.

It was two weeks ago when Jasper came by for a chat with Edward, and Bella was washing her dish in the sink after having a dreadfully silent breakfast. The doorbell rang and echoed through the complex and Bella averted her eyes from the dish water to Edward, who ignored her gaze and went to answer the door.

That's when she heard his voice; condescending and arrogant. Sneakily, she turned off the tap water and edged closer to the archway of the kitchen.

"You never cease to disappoint me, Edward," Jasper scolded patronizingly as he dropped his jacket to the floor and pushed his way in towards the living area, she assumed. He had disappeared behind the wall.

Edward looked from the jacket on the floor up to Bella down the hallway. His jaw was clenched tight. "Upstairs, now. I know you're not going to say a word, so I'll assume you don't need to be told to stay silent," he ordered.

Bella nodded and swiftly made her way to the top of the stairs, but did not go to her room as he had wished she did. She merely hid behind the wall with her back against the cool white surface.

"You're brother, he got the job done for me, though," Jasper's voice reached her ears and she nearly gasped. Emmett was in with Jasper? He gave Rosalie to him?

She heard Edward scoff. "As if I'd ever buy into that bullshit. Emmett would never affiliate himself with you," he spat.

Jasper chuckled and clicked his tongue. "No… no, Emmett Cullen is the good child. The white knight of the family. He merely paid off her debts to me like the gentleman he is, and the one you'll never be. Though I do have to say, I would have liked to see some corporal punishment handed to that squealing bitch. Could have, too, if you hadn't flaked on me." Jasper paused, and Bella assumed he was gauging Edward's reaction carefully. When he deemed it safe to move on, he did. "When are you going to man up, Eddy-boy? Grow a pair? I honestly don't know how you managed—"

There was a fracas. The sound of a chair being knocked over and glass shattering bounced off of the sharp walls. There was a chocking sound, and Bella peeked her head carefully around the corner of the wall to witness what had occurred.

Edward had Jasper's thin, delicate neck in his large hand, his body shaking slightly in his utter vehemence and rage. The egg shaped chair was on its side, and the crystal lamp that once resided on the end table was smashed to bits on the floor beside them.

Edward violently brought Jasper's reddening face close to his and growled dangerously, "If you ever question me again, rat, I'll have your head on a stick. The only reason I haven't had you killed yet is because for some ungodly reason, I still care for you." He released his grip on the man's neck and took a step back. Jasper gasped for air as he looked up at Edward. "What happened to us, Jasper? When did we become like this? We were friends," Edward said as he paced back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was back when-," he hacked out a cough, "back when we were scrubs. Before any of this was happening. We were just some druggies with bad morals and poor decision making. Things are different, Edward. Anyone who isn't you in this game is your enemy, and you are the biggest of them all," Jasper's voice was raspy as he spoke. Straightening out his coat and tie, he stood up straight and looked Edward in the eye. "You may run this town as of right now, but will you in a week's time? In a month's? When people start to hear that you've lost your left nut to a wily prostitute, what will they start to think of you? It makes me think about dropping that favor out of pity. But I won't. Because I like to watch my prey suffer before I take that last fatal bite," he said, clipping the last word sharply out of his mouth.

"You should take tips from your brother and learn what it means to be a real man." He began walking away. "I had best be going. And I'm terribly sorry about the lamp. Must have cost you a whole minute's salary; however will you cope?"

Bella could tell by the muffling of his voice that he'd reached the entry way. "Oh, Eddy. You didn't even hang up my coat; how terribly rude of a host."

"So sorry about that," Edward growled as he stalked away from the living area to the entry way.

"If I can give you one tip, Edward," Jasper said lowly as he opened the door. "It'd be to get rid of that broad you're stowing away. I think she's making you soft."

He left after that, and for a few days, Bella worried that Edward would heed his gruesome advice and off her. He never did, though, and she wondered why.

* * *

As Edward drove Bella to work, the memory of Jasper's latest visit kept resurfacing in her mind. Looking over to the driver's seat, she bit her lip and wondering if perhaps she could just ask one question, then go back to her vow of silence.

Edward to a red light and sighed heavily as he adjusted his Polaroid sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. If she was going to say something, she might as well speak up while she had a fluid thought in her mind.

"Um… Edward?"

Shocked, he swung his gaze from the road to the young woman beside him, eyes most likely widened behind the darkened lenses. "Oh, so you finally found your voice. Nice to know," he said in mock relief as he took his foot off the brake and drove through the newly turned green light.

She laughed awkwardly and ran her hand through her hair. "Yea, well I figured I'd distance myself a bit, but that's beside the point-"

"Wait – wait. Distance yourself? From what? From me?" he asked as he took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on his chest. "I would have never guessed!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

Bella grumbled and crossed her arms. "Yes, now if I could just ask-"

"No, no," Edward stopped her. "You think that you could go mute with me for weeks and suddenly demand answers to unasked questions? No. I get to ask my questions, and then, if I feel generous, you can ask yours."

"But-"

"No. Tell me why you haven't spoken a word to me in weeks," he demanded as he flicked on his left blinker.

Blushing, Bella shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't give me any of that bullshit," he called her out. "I want the truth, and trust me when I say I'll know when you are lying."

"Fine," she mumbled. "You want to know why? Because we kissed! And I cannot let that happen between us again. It was wrong and I don't know what came over me. I needed to distance myself from you to avoid any further slip ups. Is that satisfactory?" she snapped, barely giving herself the time to breath between the words of her rant.

Edward pulled into the school's parking lot and parked by the staff door. He laughed at her angry tirade. "Why is it wrong? It didn't feel wrong to me."

Bella growled and snatched her bag off the floor. "Okay, you want to know why it's wrong? You're a cold and cruel criminal who is currently pressing a knife to my neck and the necks of innocent people around me. You have a terribly short temper, and you're very changeable. I can't trust you with my person, let alone my feelings. There is a much longer list, but I've got to get to work." She stepped out of the car with a huff. "Good day!" And before Edward could get so much as a short reply out, she slammed the door of the silver Mercedes shut and marched off, leaving him to stew on his own.

* * *

Just as Bella took her seat behind the computer screen, she heard the squeaking voice and clicking heels of Alice Brandon as she hurriedly approached her. "Oh, Bella! Good news, good news!" she called out as she ran over and threw her arms around Bella. "I'm so glad I could finally tell you!"

"What is it?" she responded, pushing slightly away from the desk to look up at Alice's excited face.

Alice plopped down in her chair and exhaled deeply with her eyes shut, a smile forming on her pixie like features. "Okay. Promise you won't freak out."

"I won't. You know I won't," Bella said with a pointed look as if to say 'Have I ever freaked out about anything?'

Alice deflated a bit. "I know, just play along for my sake, okay? I know you like to make me happy."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay, then. I promise not to freak out about this joyous news you are about to bestow upon me," she said with the wave of her hand, her voice layered knee deep in sugar.

Alice frowned. "I am going to ignore your incessant mocking," she said. The smile reappeared on her face. "Okay, so I've been seeing this guy for almost a month now…," she told her friend as she bit her lip. "And I think it's getting serious."

Despite her previous claims, Bella felt a swell of happiness and excitement for her friend inside her. Alice deserved this bit of bliss. "Well? Who is he, then?"

Alice reached out and grabbed Bella's larger hands in her smaller ones. "His name is Jazz, and you are going to love him!"

Bella smiled and hugged Alice. She wouldn't even make the connection until she met them for lunch the next day.

* * *

**Tada! There it is! A bit slow, I know, but I'm proud of it. As always, it was fun for me, and so I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know in the form of a review how you feel! Also follow and favorite if you enjoyed this and would like more in the future! Bye bye for now, my sweet lovelies! Stay happy and safe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aw… you guys are amazing! I cannot believe the reception I got for last chapter! I hope the same goes for this one! Some of the reviews almost made me cry, I was so happy Well, here's the lunch date… and something a little special at the end! Here we go!**

* * *

Before the school day had ended, Bella had allowed Alice to trap her into a lunch date. That small girl was really quite clever.

"So, have you and Edward been going out a lot?" she asked Bella randomly after fifth period had ended, looking at the brunette with a small, curious smile.

Bella shrugged. "Not really. He's a very busy man and doesn't really find the time for me as often as… as often as I'd like," she responded as she kept her eyes trained on the computer screen before her.

"Hm… so do you have plans with him this weekend? He really should be taking you out more; you really do deserve it," she said casually, turning back to her computer and tapping away at the keyboard.

"No. No plans for us," Bella said with an awkward giggle. "Just a weekend in, I suppose."

Alice gasped excitedly and Bella knew she had been snared. "Perfect! Since you're not busy, you can come out with me and Jazz! Oh, Bella, he is the sweetest, smartest, most handsome man I've ever met! And he's got a hefty wallet, not that that is my main concern, but it does add a bit to the appeal. I'd be lying if I said otherwise," she rambled out as she wriggled enthusiastically in her seat.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and exhale deeply in defeat, Bella looked to Alice. "Well, I guess I'll have to now, since you've left me with no choice."

"Nope. No choice at all."

Bella was meeting Alice and Jazz at 12 o'clock at a small, discrete coffee house on the outside of the city. Little did she know that the man she'd be meeting was not the kind, beautiful man she had been expecting… she'd be meeting the notoriously dangerous Jasper Whitlock, the man that started it all.

* * *

When Edward picked her up from work later that day, he'd attempted conversation with her, assuming her cold shoulder with him had ended when she left the car earlier that morning. Unfortunately for him, she was still the mime she had become over the past few weeks. It didn't even seem to faze him anymore.

"So I guess you're back to this, huh? Well, you're going to have to ask me for a ride tomorrow to meet Alice," he said with a simple shrug as he made a left turn onto their street.

Bella, knowing he had been listening all day, nodded curtly. She had not asked him, for she knew he had been listening to everything she and Alice had said throughout the course of the day.

"Still not going to ask me, huh? You know, that's no way to get to your goal with me," he told her as he pulled into the parking garage and approached the elevator.

At this statement, Bella turned her head and looked at the copper headed man with furrowed, confused brows.

Laughing at her curious and bemused expression, he shook his head. "You've already forgotten your objective here, haven't you? I thought you were deadest on finding out how I know every word and when and where you say it. I guess it's just lost its precedence with you by now, hasn't it? Not very ambitious, are we?" he goaded her as the elevator began lifting the car with a grinding, groaning cry.

Bella had, in fact, lost tract of that goal. So many things had happened in between the first day and now that she'd completely forgotten. She bit her tongue in an attempt to keep silent, but it wasn't working. Just as she was about to cave in, his phone began to ring.

Saved by the bell, huh?

Edward deflated and exhaled exaggeratingly as he fished his phone out of his pocket and stepped out of the car. "I'll drive you to the coffee house tomorrow for your little date. Just forget I said anything to you, alright?" he said, sounding both annoyed and fed up as he slammed the door shut and answered the phone. "Emmett, dear brother…" He was out the door and into the entry way before Bella could hear what was being said behind closed doors.

Bella sighed and fell back against the car seat as she ran both of her hands through her hair. It was going to be a far more stressful weekend than she had originally intended it to be.

* * *

Upon entering the apartment, Bella noticed Edward seated on the couch, the television black before his eyes. She gulped as she admired the width and strength of his shoulders as the spread out into his expanded arms.

"You should probably change into something a bit nicer," Edward said without averting his gaze from the city skyline to look at her. "Emmett and his little _escort_ are coming here for dinner. And I doubt there will be anything pleasant about it. She hates me, I hate my brother, and you hate her. The only thing missing is my brother's hate for you, which I highly doubt would ever happen, even if you tried your hardest."

Bella gulped and nodded, even though he could not see her. Without a word, she moved up the stairs en route for her bedroom to get dressed. It was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

Upon entering her room, she noticed a small package lying gently upon her white bed. It was a red present, the color of fresh blood, with a raven black bow pressed on top like a dark kiss.

She looked over her shoulder casually as she approached the delicate gift, picking it up with soft hands. Ever so hesitantly, she tore the paper to reveal the contents of the wrapping. With a gasp, she held a white, hard cover book in her shaky hands. _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte, brand new and smooth in her hands. She bit the corner of her bottom lip to contain a smile attempting to break out on her face. The power of the happiness was too strong as a giggle bubbled up in her throat.

She held the book to her chest and hugged it tight as she sat down on the bed. Maybe things would be looking up from here on out. Ignoring her task at hand, which was getting dressed, she cracked open the book and began to read.

* * *

Two hours later, Bella sat next to Edward at the dinner table across from Rosalie and Emmett. It was awkwardly silent as the whir of the microwave mewled through the air. From the outside, Bella looked on as Edward glared at Emmett and Rose glared at Edward. Whoever thought this was a good idea.

Emmett cleared his throat. "So this is what you've got to serve us, then? Premade TV dinners?" he asked casually, though his words came off as a jab.

Edward rolled his eyes and rose to his feet as the microwave indicated that the meals were heated. "On such short notice, yes. If I knew you were coming in advanced, I'd have made something myself."

Snorting, Emmett replied, "I doubt that'd be much better."

"That was the point," Edward grumbled as he brought the blue meal containers to the table and dropped the on Emmett's and Rose's plate. He personally emptied the contents of a container to her plate for her.

As everyone began to dig into their mish mash of meals, Emmett paused and looked straight ahead at his brother. "Who made this?" he asked, although the infliction in his voice indicated that he already knew.

Looking next to her, Bella realized that Edward was blushing in much the same way he had when she'd asked. "A personal chef," he lied as he dug a forkful of food in his mouth.

Rose had not yet touched her food, still glaring daggers at Edward.

Emmett began laughing. "This is mom's meat loaf and peppers! You have mom make your meals for you? When are you going to grow up and take care of yourself like a real man, Edward?" he jabbed as he shoveled a forkful of meat into his gob.

Slamming his fist down on the table, Edward growled, "She insists; she knows how busy I am."

"Yes… and do you think she'd continue to do this for you if she or dad knew exactly _why_ you were so busy?" he said lowly. He looked to Bella and pointed his fork in her direction. "And this one, I'm not dumb, Edward. I know she's not her by her own choice. When is it going to end?"

Edward's lips trembled and his hands shook, but he remained silent.

Still looking at Bella, Emmett said to her, "I can get you out of here, if you need me to. Just say the word."

Bella, flabbergasted by the suggestion, could not find the words she wanted to say. Before she could speak, Edward had taken the lead. "She'd be in danger if she weren't here. She doesn't have a debt to be paid like Little Miss Easy over here. Jasper would have her killed within ours. You'd be doing her no favors by _saving_ her from me," he said. "In fact, I think she might want to have a word or two with that one over there," he continued, pointing his fork at Rose.

Rose looked to Bella with narrowed eyes. Bella shook her head. "No. I don't have anything to say."

"Go on Bella, let loose. She can't hurt you," Edward encouraged with the nudge of his elbow in her side.

Bella jerked away and looked at him with a locked jaw. "I don't care about _her_. _She's_ not the one who got me stuck here. _She's_ not the one who's threatening my friends and family. _She's_ not the one who tries to steal kisses when no one is looking. _She_ is by far the least of my problems!" Bella exploded at him, book be damned. She looked at Emmett. "I would go with you, really I would, but people have got tabs on my loved ones and I cannot risk that," she said as she crossed her arms.

Rose smirked and popped an olive between her red painted lips. "You've grown a pair, haven't you?" she said to Bella as she shifted in her seat.

"Well, I certainly had to."

"So you're not mad at me? Not at all? You're sure you don't want to get one, little hit in?" she goaded lightly as she pointed her red painted nail into her cheek as she pursed her lips.

Bella shut her eyes and sighed. "It's not your fault you live next to me, is it?"

Rose laughed shortly. "No. And I'm glad you've got the brains to know who's really at fault here," she said sharply as she growled at Edward. "I could kill you."

He laughed. "I'm sure you could. After all, I've heard you've got a killer pus-"

Emmett slammed his fist down as he rose to his feet. "That's enough. I've had enough. I thought I could talk some sense into, Edward, but you're just a bitter, immoral person. There's nothing that could change that. Let's go, Rose," he said with heavy breath as he held his hand out to the blonde.

With a smirk, she took his offered hand. "It's been nice, Isabella Swan. As for you, Edward… you really need to learn a thing or two about manners."

The door slammed with their exit, and Edward didn't even offer her a glance as he stormed off to his bedroom, the door slamming harshly. Bella was left to clean up the mess.

What a waste of good food.

* * *

Sitting in the care outside the coffee shop, Bella looked to Edward.

"I'm going to be back here in an hour or two. I'll know when it's over, so don't worry," he said as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "I've got business to attend to while you're having lunch, but don't think that doesn't mean I've got eyes on you."

Bella nodded and moved to step out of the car. Something, she was not sure what, stopped her briefly. "Thank you," she said.

"What?" he asked snappishly, looking over to her. "What the Hell do you have to thank me for? Your imprisonment? Your horrible life? Cause let me just say that you're living far better with me than you were-"

"For the book," she answered with narrowed eyes. "Thank you for the book." She slammed the door shut with a huff as she stormed off into the coffee house with darkened windows.

As she walked inside, she saw Alice and smiled, but suddenly, she froze.

That light hair, those eyes… that bone structure.

Jazz, Alice's boyfriend, was Jasper Whitlock. Her heart dropped. He had not seen her yet.

With shaky legs, she approached the table and sat down across from the pair. Jasper's eyes met Bella's and he, too, seemed surprised. Clearing his throat and recoiling, he held out his hand to her. "Jasper, or Jazz, nice to meet you," he said with a smile that made her wonder how he could be as nasty as he is.

She hesitantly accepted his offered hand and shook it. "Bella Swan… my pleasure."

Alice smiled and laid her head on Jasper's shoulder. "I think you guys will be good friends!" she said.

The waitress came by and took their orders. Bella would not take her eyes off the man for anything, simply waiting for Edward to show up in a rage. He never did.

* * *

As the waitress cleared the table, Alice popped up. "I'm heading to the bathroom, you two get acquainted while I'm gone. You've been awfully quiet… a bit awkward for everyone involved," she said with a laugh as she turned on her heel and made for the restroom.

Bella looked to Jasper with narrowed, dangerous eyes. "You're targeting my friends now? What the hell does he have to do with any of this?" she growled as she leaned close to the vile man.

Jasper snorted and crossed his arms. "For the record, Isabella, I had no idea that you and little Alice were at all acquainted. She hasn't talked much about you… maybe that says a little about the strength of your friendship," he said with a short laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Like I buy that for a second. If you step one toe out of line, I will make sure you pay," she warned.

Jasper sighed. "Look, I don't have issues with you, no matter what your puny egotistical mind may tell you, and your relationship with Alice does not change anything. I genuinely have interest in your quirky friend," he told her.

Once again, Bella snorted as she rose from her seat. "Yea, right. Tell Alice I had to run. And you better stay away from her for now on, or else. And let it be known that the only reason I didn't tell her know is because I couldn't bare to see the heartbreak on her face when she sees you for what you really are."

She exited the restaurant in vehemence and entered Edward's waiting car. Apparently, he had not known that Jasper had been there… he hadn't been watching. Bella wondered what this meant.

* * *

Later that night, Bella was sitting in her room when her cell phone rang. Looking at the screen, it showed that it was her father calling.

"Hello?" she said as she answered.

"_Bella, baby! How are you? Hey, I just wanted to let you know that'll I'll be in town tomorrow! I've got a meeting with Billy Black that night. I was wondering if we could meet up, if you weren't too busy?"_

Bella sat up and began to panic. He dad was coming… surely he'd be able to tell that something was up. Not sure what to say, Bella replied, "Yea, sure! Um, you can come to my place, I'll text you the address."

"_Ugh, texting. You know how I feel about that shit… Well, I suppose it's easier. Can't wait to see you. Goodnight!"_

"Yea… goodnight."

As soon as she hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed, Bella ran down the stairs in search of Edward. He wasn't in the kitchen, nor was he in the living area.

Either he was in the bathroom, or his bedroom. Bella bit her lip as she walked tentatively down the hall that led to his personal room. She'd never been in there before, nor had she ever knocked on the door.

Raising her hand, she knocked three times before taking a step back, holding her hands in front of her like a nervous child would.

After a few tense moments, the door pulled open to reveal a shirtless Edward, clad only in silk pajama bottoms that left little to the imagination.

His abs were well defined, and while he was not exactly muscular in a traditional way, he was lean and defined; the smooth muscles wrapped themselves around his bones like vines twisted up along tree trunks. The V shape of his hips disappeared low beneath the pants. She only noticed she'd been staring when he cleared his throat.

"Uh – yes?" she stammered, looking up to his green eyes. He looked tired, both physically and mentally.

"You knocked," he said simply.

"Oh yea – well, my father just called… and, um, I sort of told him he could come here to visit… I didn't mean to, but, um, it just came out. Like word vomit, almost."

Edward sighed and pinched his nose. "Sure. Why the fuck not? It's not like I had any fucking plans or anything, Bella," he said, clearly annoyed at the notion of her father coming.

"I could call it off. Just tell him something came up," she offered, not really wanting to deal with this either.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No, no. You see, he's already expecting to see you. If you call it off now then he'll just be suspicious. Whatever. He's already coming whether I have a say in it or not," he said, now sounding tired and worn out. "Fucking A. This is such a strain on me right now, Bella. The things I fucking do for you."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "You know what? If I'm such an issue, you don't have to keep me locked up here. Let me go and all your troubles will vanish and you can quit being a petulant baby about everything!" she snapped as she crossed her arms.

Edward, surprisingly not taking the bait and getting angry, only sighed. "How I wish that were true…," he looked at her from beneath his lashes and shook his head, "Right now, the only thing keeping me sane right now, surprisingly, is you."

* * *

**Whoop, longest chapter yet! I had not at all intended on the dinner with Emmett and Rose, but voila! Haha, so much fun, again! Let me know how you feel in a review! Follow and/or favorite for more! See you lovelies as soon as possible!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy… I can't even begin to show my gratitude to you amazing human beings! I have something very special later on in this chapter for you. As for now, stick around for some Charlie and Edward interaction! Here we go!**

* * *

Bella paced back and forth in the entry way, biting at the nubs of her nails waiting. She looked over at Edward as he watched her from the kitchen entry way with a subdued smile on his face. Stopping, she promptly placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the man. "Don't look at me like that," she snapped as she went back to pacing.

"And how, exactly, am I looking at you, then?" he asked as he pushed off the doorjamb and moved towards the piano.

Bella snorted. "Like I'm crazy. You're looking at me like I'm over reacting, but trust me, I'm not. There is nothing funny about this." She looked over at him. "Did you put the cookies out? And the crackers?"

Edward laughed and nodded. "Yes and yes. And honestly, Bella, you may be overreacting a bit. You're 23 years old, I'm sure your father will understand that you're living with a man now – I mean, he didn't explode on the phone when you told him, did he?" Edward said, attempting to soothe her as he sat at the piano and began lightly fingering the keys.

The soft melody caressed the air, but Bella was not calmed. She merely looked at Edward while biting her lower lip and shrugging her shoulders.

The piano's music stopped harshly, a hodge-podge of keys ringing as he dropped his fingers. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell, did you?" he asked her lowly.

Bella exhaled and dropped her arms to her sides exaggeratingly. "Well, no, but I couldn't. It would have caused a whole lot of issues that neither of us would want to deal with," she said.

Snorting, he rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "Great. Just fucking great, Bella. Whatever. He'll only be here for an hour or two, and we'll have to hope he doesn't spend that time trying to rip my goddamn head off," he said. He didn't sound angry with her, only annoyed.

As she went to respond, the doorbell rang. Edward stood to answer, but Bella held her hand up to stop him. "It'll be easier if I get it," she assured him as she fixed her hair and placed a falsified smile upon her face. As she opened the door, she exclaimed, "Dad! Oh, come in, come in!"

The man was not very tall, but not very short either. Inexplicably average, to say the least. He had flat brown hair that hung around his ears, and a stout mustache to match. While not vertically endowed, he was a broad man, almost in the same way Emmett was. He had yet to notice Edward at the piano bench.

The man pulled Bella into a tight embrace and kissed her loudly on the cheek. "Wow… who knew these swanky city jobs could pay for a place like this," he said with a laugh as he patted her on the shoulder. That's when he scanned around… and subsequently noticed Edward. His eyes narrowed. Looking at his daughter, he asked, "And who the hell is this?"

Placing a hand on her father's shoulder, she held her hand out towards Edward. "Dad, this is Edward… he, um, he owns this place," she said with a short laugh, biting her lip to contain her bubbling anxiety.

Edward stood up and outstretched his hand towards Charlie with a smile on his well-formed face. " It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir."

Charlie, instead of taking the offered hand, stared Edward straight in the eye with a dangerous infliction. Clearing his throat, Edward dropped his hand and wiped his suddenly wet palms on his pants. He put on a cool façade and said, "Well, welcome to our home. We've got snacks in the living area over here, and I've got every sports channel you could possibly want."

Charlie turned his deadly gaze to his daughter. "You're living with this man?"

"Hm – yes, I am," she responded as she moved to stand next to Edward somewhat reluctantly. He tentatively snaked his solid arm chastely around her waist.

"This man I have never heard of, let alone met?" he sounded as if he was trying to pacify his growing anger.

"Uh – Uh…," Bella began to stutter. Taking in a deep breath, she spit out, "This is exactly why I haven't told you about us. You can't handle news like this without flipping out and completely embarrassing me!" she nearly shouted, feeling bad for having to act this way towards her own father. She felt Edward's fingers squeeze her hip and she calmed down a bit.

Charlie looked flabbergasted at first, and then he looked somewhat ashamed of himself. Rubbing the back of his neck he said, "You're right… I didn't take this very well at all, did I? You could have at least told me on the phone." He still looked at Edward with a heavy, somewhat threatening glare.

Bella scoffed. "Yea, and you would have taken that better now, wouldn't you have?" She knew it would only make matters worse if he knew in advanced. At least face to face she could manipulate him with her eyes. It was far easier this way.

"So… let's take a seat by the television, then, shall we?" Edward interjected, looking at both Bella and Charlie with raised brows.

The group moved towards the couches.

* * *

They sat in silence by the television for an awkward half an hour before Charlie finally spoke up.

"So how long have you two… uh, been together?" Charlie asked as he bit into a cracker with a thick slice of cheese, making a bit of a mess on his lap.

Bella looked to Edward with a smiled and jabbed him with her elbow, indicating he answer for both of them. Edward quickly swallowed his cookie and wiped his hands. "Oh, about five months now," he said as he interlaced his fingers with hers and placed their interlocked hands on his thigh.

Bella blushed and looked away. "Uh, yes… about. I think it's closer to six now though," she said with a nervous chuckle before biting her lip.

"Hmph," Charlie muttered as he looked at the couple. "And you don't think you're moving too fast at all?"

Edward laughed, saving Bella from reacting in a detrimental way. "Funnily enough, we had thought the same thing when she first moved in a month back, but things have been going smoothly for the two of us. She really balances out my frantic life," he said, looking over to her with a warm, loving smile.

Bella's stomach tightened and she looked away, moving her eyes to her father's. She offered a small smile and leaned her shoulder into Edward's. "Exactly. Everything had been more than wonderful," she added, sounding tight in her throat.

There was silence again, and Bella began to hear the sharp ring of quietness in her ear, only the low waves of the television cutting it off.

Charlie spoke up. "So… Edward. Tell me, _son_, what is it that you do? How are you able to afford a place like this as… such a _young_ age?"

Bella gasped. "Dad! All the manners you've taught me, and yet you ask the rudest question-"

"I'm the CEO of my families enterprise," Edward cut in with a smile. He rubbed his thumb over Bella's knuckles to soothe her. "It's quite alright, Bella. I get asked this a lot; I would answer any of your father's questions if it meant approval of us."

Charlie snorted. "Approval," he scoffed. "Well, I do have to say that I am impressed. You have managed to accomplish a lot here. Though, I do have to point out that marital and relationship affairs happen more commonly with wealthy, upper crust couples," he pointed out, taking in another cracker with cheese. Bella face palmed as she felt a blush crawl up beneath her skin.

"You don't need to worry about that with us, sir. Bella and I are perfectly content together, and I would never step a toe out of line with her. She's more than I deserve," Edward replied with a tight lipped grin as he stared at Charlie deeply.

"Goddamned right she is."

The revered back to silence.

* * *

As Charlie was getting ready to leave, he pulled Edward aside, leaving Bella alone by the front door.

"Listen here, boy. I don't like you," he said. "There is something strange I sense about you and I'm never wrong. I'm like a dog when it comes to judging character."

Edward nodded. "Look, sir, I may not be the most moral of men, but if there is something pure about me, it's your daughter. She keeps me right," he said honestly.

Charlie exhaled heavily. "And that's the thing; I can tell that you mean that with the utmost honesty… but if you're going to break her heart, you best do it now before she becomes too dependent on you. I see changes in her that I have not seen before. I don't want you ruining her life over some fling."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied, holding his hands out in surrender.

"And if you hurt her… I will not hesitate to destroy everything you love before coming to kill you," he warned poking Edward in the chest.

Edward's gaze darkened. "Not if I do first," he muttered.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie challenged, taking a step closer and puffing out his chest.

He huffed through his nose. "Nothing, sir."

"That's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind, I need a word with my daughter."

* * *

Bella watched as her father emerged from the kitchen with a dark, angered look on his face.

"I don't approve of him, Bella. There's something about this boy that I just cannot pinpoint. He's threatened me, and I don't like it."

"Dad, he's just got a temper issue," Bella said, though heat coursed through her veins. How dare he threaten her father to his face. She would have a word or two with the man after her father left.

"It starts off as a temper issue Bella, but then it progresses to abuse. I don't want to see you go there," he said, a pleading tone in his voice. "Come with me to see Billy Black. You know his son, Jacob. Nice young man that hasn't got a mean bone in his body."

Bella rolled her eyes and opened the door for her father, indicating he left. "He's too young for me. Besides, I am with Edward."

Charlie sighed and stepped through the door. "And yet, I haven't seen a true smile on your face the entire time I've been here. Goodbye, Bella. Remember what I said."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"You threatened my father? What, do you have a death wish or something?" she demanded as she stormed to the kitchen, poking him in the chest. "Couldn't you control your raging temper for more than an hour?"

Edward snarled. "I didn't say anything until he threatened me," he hissed. "And I wouldn't have said anything either. I was entirely good until he went all…"

"I don't know, _fatherly_ on you? I'm his daughter! That's his job! You were supposed to give him reason to trust you and you blew it!" She huffed and scowled at him. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say much," he replied, keeping his breathing low. "He told me he'd kill me and my family if I ever hurt you. I simply told him he wouldn't have the chance before I did so to him-"

He was cut off by a sharp slap. He looked at her, star struck as the stinging reverberated through his stinging red skin.

"He didn't mean it… you did. You really are a monster, aren't you?" she spat through clenched teeth as she moved to slap him again. This time, however, Edward caught her hand and she fell back in surprise, hitting her bottom to the floor.

"A monster, am I?" he asked her shakily, looming over her angered body.

Bella inhaled angrily. "Yes! And you dare touch me for 'show' like some revolting, twisted, sickening lecher!"

Before Bella could register what was happening, Edward had taken two long strides, reached down, and dragged her effortlessly to her feet, his strong hands gripping her firmly by the arms. Bella was practically levitating off of the floor, as the soles of her shoes barely even scraped the cold marble floor. Edward had pulled their faces so close together that the tips of their noses were nearly colliding.

Bella was forced to stare straight into those mind freezing, green eyes that carried a agonizing depth, and could do nothing but hold her breath.

"You say one more word out of turn," he growled so softly that she broke into goose bumps, "and I'll make you wish you'd never had a tongue."

"Go right ahead!" As soon as the words escaped her lips, Bella's brain finally caught up to her. She was not sure if she actually regretted provoking such a deadly man, but seeing as the mobster had pinned her helplessly, it seemed quite foolish in hindsight.

She swallowed deeply, uncertain of what Edward might do next. With one great shove, she found herself pressed up against the kitchen wall, her feet once again on solid ground. A thigh was thrust hard between her legs and Bella inhaled sharply, caught up by his brash assertiveness. At the same time, something attest to hunger came over Edward's angered ace. Her breathing quickened and her hands came to grasp his arms as hard as they could.

Warm breaths prickled her skin as he murmured a decisive, "You have no idea what you're asking for you," into her ear, causing to shudder pleasantly against him.

Her voice had lost all its vehemence as she purred, "I… I think I _do_."

"You're terribly, grossly naïve," a husky growl countered her remark.

"You underestimate me," she bit back, regaining her moxie. Breathing heavily, Bella squirmed a little at the pressing heat between her legs and sending the rest of her body the wrong signals. His thigh pushed further against her sex, however, much you the librarian's growing arousal. The more she wriggle, the better the friction felt against her worn jeans and Edward's slender thigh that seemed to mold perfectly beneath her entrance.

Then Edward sent another jolt through the flustered young woman when he murmured into her ear, "Go on. Grind yourself against me."

Bella found herself unable to resist the urge that she'd been trying to smother and that the man had so boldly encourage. She instantly heeded his command, dipping her hips slowly against Edward's warm thigh, the friction of heat and firmness between her legs felt phenomenal. She circled her hips to gain better sensation, dug her fingers into his arms and shoved her crotch against him, pushing herself harder, upward and back.

Edward's breathing heightened as hers became undone, his face falling back to watch Bella's. to ogle her rubbing against him, her soft moans too distracting for him to ignore.

Pulsating for relief, Bella was vaguely aware of Edward's hand moving from her arm, her insides abruptly fluttering at the slip of slender fingers sliding beneath her shirt, prying their way inside her jeans to grope her sex through her moistened panties. Somehow, he had unzipped her jeans without her awareness, or perhaps with the help of his distraction, giving himself easier access to her clit as she ground into him harder and harder.

A faint groan escaped the man's throat that caused a near violent tremor to spike down Bella's spine. "Good girl," he murmured next to her ear; Bella echoed his lust filled words with a low moan of her own. "Keep going. _Make yourself come._"

Bella whimpered when his hand unexpectedly glided away from her crotch – more specifically, her aching nub – to grab her hips, aiding her along as she ground against him with vigor.

Just as Bella was about to cry out in climax, one of Edward's hands forcefully grabbed her left arm and snapped it back against the wall. Bella startled, pulled out of the thrill by having her arm pinned awkwardly against the wall. Just a moment before, she had been thrillingly riding Edward's thigh, panting to release her body of such oppressed urges. Now, Edward's ashened face was twisted towards her unpleasantly, the thigh between her legs abruptly dropping and leaving the worked up woman empty and chilled quickly.

Bella was about to open her mouth and demand to know why he would pull away from her when the expression on his brow brought her up short. He breathed through his nostrils and kept his lips braced together, his focus solely on her arm and not on her at all.

After what seemed like ages, Edward finally drew out of himself long enough to stare her down with a slight sneer.

"Wh-Why did you make me stop?" she blurted out, biting hard on her bottom lip; despite the tension, a persistent humming between her legs made her whole body throb with unfulfilled need.

Edward didn't answer. He squared his shoulders and simple released her arm, taking a step away from her.

"Why?" she begged him; a muscle in Edward's jaw spasmed. "_Why?_"

"Because this is my house," he finally managed to say through gritted teeth. "And you are to treat me like a superior, not an equal. I will not tolerate your disrespect. Clean up this mess," he said as he swiftly turned on his heel and flew out of the room.

Bella was left crumpled on the floor with shaky, timid legs as she contemplated whether or not she should finish herself off, or leave herself with at least an ounce of dignity.

* * *

**I'm not amazing at smut scenes… sorry. Had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I hope all turns out well in the end for you. Leave review with your thoughts. Follow/favorite for more in the future. Bye lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry about that. You see, I got a job and I've been a bit busy and on top of that my laptop is utter shit and now if I'm lucky it won't shut down while I'm writing this. Anyway, my birthday is coming up soon so I should be getting a new one soon! Well, please forgive me! I have NOT given up on this story!**

* * *

Two mornings after the kitchen incident, as Bella came to call it, she had to emerge from her hiding place in her room. She'd avoided Mr. Cullen at almost all costs, only coming out to eat when she was sure he had left, and venturing downstairs to look out at the skyline when she was positive he would not be coming back anytime soon.

In turn, Bella was almost certain that Edward, too, had been avoiding her. He had not come up to check on her after the…incident… and he had not even forced her out of her cave. At first, Bella thought that he was too proud to come to her after what he'd done; that he had wanted her to approach him first. But upon seeing him in the kitchen that Monday morning, Bella knew she had been wrong.

Edward Cullen looked ashamed. Embarrassed. And overall, mortified. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink and his moss green eyes flicked away to avoid her own brown ones. He opened the fridge and hid behind the door as she opened the cereal cabinet, staring at him appraisingly.

"Finally came out of your room for some light, I see," he said hesitantly, his hand pushing various left overs around to find whatever it was that he was looking for.

Bella pulled out a box of Cinnamon Life and promptly poured herself a bowl, not looking his way. She shrugged. "Well, it's not exactly like I have a choice. It's the Tuesday after a three day weekend, I work at a school… and well, you can figure out the rest," she replied simply as she pivoted and placed the box back on its respective shelf on the cabinet.

"Oh." Edward seemed genuinely surprised at this statement as he shut the fridge door with a carton of Chinese leftovers in hand. "I guess I'd forgotten that little tidbit," he added, taking the seat across from her after snatching a fork off of the island.

Cringing as the pungent scent of his _breakfast_ careened towards her, Bella pinched her nose. "How _old_ is that? And why are you having that for breakfast?" she asked while scrutinizing him.

Edward leaned back and examined the white and red paper carton before shrugging and shoving the lo mein noodles into his mouth. "Possibly a week or two. And I'm no stranger to Chinese breakfast. I did go to college, you know," he said with a grin, but Bella did not reciprocate the jovial gesture. His expression dropped.

The sunlight from the living area poured into the kitchen causing shadows to cast over their faces, but both could see one another's unsaid words in their expressions. The tension was high and the air was suddenly cool, even with the consistent heating system. The coolness left a trail of goose bumps along Bella's exposed forearms, and she wasn't sure the coolness was coming from the air, but rather from each of them.

Edward cleared his throat, finally loosening the air tight pressure that had been created between them. "Look, Bella… what happened Sunday night, it was a weak point for me. I'm not asking you to understand, because what I did to you was… Let's just say it was less than gentlemanly for me to do. I took advantage of you, and I understand that. I'm extremely embarrassed by my behavior and all I ask is that you forgive me," he pleaded in a calm, even tone. Bella examined his face and found his words to be genuine.

She nodded and swallowed her mouthful of cereal before straightening up in her seat. "What you did was wrong and I'm glad you have a capacity and maturity to see that. While you may be expecting me to apologize for my behavior, I won't and it's not because I'm impolite. Plain and simple, Edward, I'm here with you against my will and anything I do against you is your fault. Perhaps I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but you have to understand me," she told him with a cool shrug before crossing her arms and staring at him, waiting for him to explode on her.

Waiting for him to explode.

Waiting.

Nothing.

He stared at her blankly.

And blinked.

And then he nodded. "I agree with you," he told her. "I agree with you wholly. And that's why, Bella Swan, I am setting you free."

Bella almost choked on her own tongue. Cough, she looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're _what?_"

He looked up to the upper right corner of the room. "Well, let's say that free is a relative term. What I mean to say is that I'm going to let you move back into your own apartment, but this does not change the rules of our agreement."

She could feel the sheer excitement in the pit of her belly, the warmth coiling up tighter and tighter as she bit on her bottom lip to hide a smile from breaking loose; if there was anything she wanted to avoid, it would be prompting him to change his already fickle mind.

"Um, and w-what exactly are those terms in this new arrangement? I just want to be clear," she asked, wanting to be positive that she could have most of her old life back.

He sighed and shoved another graceless forkful or rancid Chinese food into his mouth. "You still can't say a word about me or anything you may have heard or seen while you were with me; you'll still be surveyed closely. Every word you say will be monitored," he informed her once he swallowed his food. This statement, however, brought her back to Saturday lunch with Alice and… _Jazz_. If Edward had her under constant surveillance, then how did he not know about Jasper? She wondered briefly if she should ask him or not before choosing the latter. Perhaps there was a lapse in security that she could use to her advantage in the future… and that lapse may lead to exactly _how_ he'd been surveying her. She remained cautiously silent.

"And, before you ask, which I know you will, yes, there will be cameras in your apartment," he told her with a fixed look.

Bella cringed and shivered. "I better not find a camera in my bathroom," she warned lowly with narrowed eyes.

Edward waved off his concern. "Don't even worry about that." Bella's posture relaxed. "The cameras are so miniscule that you'd never find them."

Gasping, she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. Edward, being Edward, simply laughed. "Seriously, Bella? You really think so low of me, don't you?"

Bella's gaze narrowed even further. "And you're telling me that's wrong after this weekend?" she whispered dangerously.

Edward flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, but did not comment further upon her retort. "No, there will not be cameras in your bathroom, and that's my word. Whether you choose to trust me or not is up to you. We might as well head out now, if you want to get there as early as you normally do."

Bella smirked as he got up and turned his back on her. She would never tell him that after the incident, she had not cleaned up the kitchen and instead finished herself off in spite of him. Bastard.

* * *

When Alice wasn't at work, Bella began to worry. She'd bitten her fingernails to nubs and she was sure she was getting dandruff from all the nerves. She should have never left Alice with Jasper. She should have told Alice who, or rather what, he was. He was no artist, not patron of the arts, no sensitive, quiet, cute man. He was dark, soulless, and murderous. And Alice was not at work. And not answering her phone.

Bella was not even paying attention when Heather stood on the opposite side of the wide desk with a small white book clenched in her hands, pressed tightly against her jersey covered chest.

"Uh… Bella?" Her attention was snapped back to the present as she stared up at the tall, kind redhead. "Are you really okay? Like, really. You've been… well, not the Bella that I've known for a year and a half now and it's really freaking me out," she said cautiously, her fingers tapping on the book.

Bella scoffed and waved off her concern. "I'm fine, really. I'm just worried about Alice; she's not in school today, and she normally calls me when she's going to miss a day. I'm sure she's just fine." Bella was unconvinced by her own words, and as was Heather.

"Yea, but I'm sure she's just sick," Heather reassured. "She'll be here tomorrow, or even later today. You never know." She shrugged, her black back pack rubbing against her jersey.

Bella nodded. "Yea. Maybe."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Heather decided to get to the point of her visit. "Well, I, uh, I finished the book," she said as she tapped the book on the desk a couple times.

Captured by the subject of her favorite book, Bella took the distraction. "And? What did you think of it?"

Heather exhaled heavily, blowing a piece of loose hair out of her face. "It pissed me off."

"It pissed you off?" Bella asked with a short chuckle, already knowing what was going to be said.

Heather did not go back as she went off on a rant. "Well, at first I was rooting for Heathcliff and Catherine to be together, because, you know, we hear about him looking for her ghost and you just feel like there is going to be romance. And then, oh, and then Catherine basically ditches him for riches and social connections, like what a bitch! Even worse, though, was when she got jealous of Heathcliff being with Isabella, whom he hated, but that's beside the point." Heather paused for a breath and shook her head, feeling positively heated by the topic.

"So, then I was rooting for just Heathcliff, you know, like get back at that _bitch_ that was your so-called friend. Yea, well, she died after having her daughter Cathy – yea, that's another problem. She named her daughter after herself, like come one, could you get more narcissistic? Whatever, I was like _Fuck yea_ – excuse my language, but that's true – and I was still all for Heathcliff." She pointed at the book before slamming it down on the desk and sliding it over towards Bella.

"But that was before he took Cathy hostage in Wuthering Heights… like, dude, it's over. Almost everyone is dead, move on. Ugh. This book gave me a migraine."

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "So I take it that you didn't like it, then?" Though she was disappointed, she understood. _Wuthering Heights _ was a book that people wither loved or hated, not in between. She just happened to be a person who loved the book through and through. That did not, however, mean that she was blind to the flaws of the novel.

Heather laughed. "Hated it? Are you kidding me? I loved it. It was entertaining, enthralling and sickeningly enjoyable. I want to vomit by how fond I am of it," she said with a chuckle.

Bella warmed into a smile and took the book in her hands and stood from her chair before turning and placing the book on the cart behind her.

"I'm really glad to hear it, Heather. It's my favorite book, as I've stated."

"And you have wonderful taste. It's just like mine," she said.

Bella chuckled. "Somehow I think that's more of a compliment to you than to me," she replied with a smile.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, you must admit I have impeccable taste. Anyway, before the bell rings, do you have any suggestions? I'm looking for a cute contemporary romance novel," she asked.

"Hm," Bella pondered. "One book I can say was beautiful and fun was _Anna and the French Kiss_ by Stephanie Perkins and another, different novel is _Eleanor and Park_ by Rainbow Rowell. Both quick, quirky reads."

The bell sounded throughout the school. Heather smiled and pushed away from the desk. "I'll definitely look into them, now that I know your suggestions are legitimate." She began walking away and Bella went back to work. "Oh, and Bella?"

Bella looked up to her from the computer screen. "Relax. Everything will be fine with Alice."

Although she wanted to be comforted by the redhead's reassuring words, she simply couldn't. She went straight back to her endless worrying.

* * *

It was lunch time when all of Bella's coiled, tightening nerves and fears faded. The door to the staffroom off the library opening and closed, causing Bella to look over her shoulder; there, she saw Alice, looking nothing less than elated.

All he anxiety way released in one heavy breath.

"Hey Bella," Alice said with a smile.

"Where the hell were you? Why didn't you answer your phone earlier? Alice, I was worried!" Bella ranted as she stood and appraised Alice, searching for any possible injuries. There were none.

Alice placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and pulled her closer as a coy smile came over her face. She quickly looking around, making sure no one was listening before whispering in Bella's ear, "Well, let's just say that when a man and a woman are very fond of each other, things could get out of hand."

Cringing, Bella pulled away and stared at Alice. "Jazz?"

"Well, Jasper. I call him Jazz, and it's a little weird when you do it," she said with an odd expression on her face.

"So… you're not hurt?"

Alice through her head back and laughed. "Oh, Bella… I'm hurting in all the right ways."

"Okay, that's enough. That's all and more than I ever needed to hear," she said while she moved away from Alice and sat down by her computer.

"Speaking of sexual endeavors-"

"Alice," Bella warned. "We're in a school… filled with children."

"Children that have either had sex or know all about it. Tone down your prude-tude a bit, will you?" Alice looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Anyway, how's Edward?" she asked in a singsong voice. "Any… adventures."

Just the talk of sexual acts with Edward had Bella thinking about Sunday night in the kitchen. Before she could stop it, she blushed. Alice, being Alice, squealed and grabbed her arm. "You guys are so into kinky shit," she said in a whisper.

Bella sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Surprisingly, Alice backed off to catch up on work that she'd missed.

* * *

At the end of the work day, Alice placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Jazz and I would like to know if you and Edward would like to join us for dinner at the Canlis Restaurant this Saturday? Dinner's on us. Actually, it's on Jazz, but you know."

Bella hesitated. "Alice… I don't know if that's a good idea."

Alice's face and shoulders dropped. "Why not?"

"It's just… well, I'm just not sure what Edward would say. I'll have to ask him. Even so, I don't know if he'll be free," Bella rambled, trying to amend her statement.

"Oh," Alice said with a light laugh. "That's fine. Ask him, and then call me later. But try to let know before Thursday, please. You know how I feel about RSVP'ing."

Bella sighed. "Okay. I'll let you know by tomorrow."

"Great! I'll see you then. Bye!"

Bella sagged and rubbed her temples. What a long, long time of her life this was turning out to be.

* * *

As Bella was packing up to leave, she noticed her phone vibrating in her bag. Reaching in and searching for a moment, she pulled the phone out and noticed a somewhat familiar number across the screen. Though she recognized the number vaguely, she could not pinpoint who it was.

Hesitantly, she slide her finger across screen and answered the call.

As the voice poured out of the phone, Bella relaxed and tensed up almost instantly.

"Jake?"

* * *

**Please, please forgive me! I still love you guys, and I still love this story! To those who stick around, I really, really appreciate the support! And please leave a review with what you think. Favorite and/or follow for more! I love you, and I'll see you soon, my lovelies!**


End file.
